Dissidia Redux
by Mrfipp
Summary: Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. Chaos, God of Discord. Their strength was equal to each other, and so, each one summoned thirteen warriors.
1. Prolouge

Fipp: I was writing a 'Kingdom Hearts' story called 'The Final Tales' which is about the main characters of each game in the main 'Final Fantasy' games meets Sora.

Then I came up with this. In this story, a hero and villain from XI, XII, and XIII will be added to the Dissidia main story line.

I'm not rewriting the whole story, I'm just writing the parts where these characters are involved.

Hope you enjoy the prologue.

**Dissidia Redux**

_The Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, and the God of Discord, Chaos. _

_These two gods reigned in a far-off dimension and summoned warriors from many different worlds and commanded them to fight a fierce battle. _

_Cosmos and Chaos were equal in power. Their conflict was supposed to continue for all eternity. _

_However... _

A man in blue armor looked up into the sky, which only moment ago was clear as day, was now clouded.

It was as if it was a sign of what was to come.

He looked around him, to observe the area he was in; a single porcelain-like island in a middle of a massive lake.

Even though it would seem to one that he would be trapped on the island, the water could be walked on, as though it was solid ground.

He looked around again, this time to his allies.

A man with a multiple of weapons strapped to his body. Even though this would encumber most people, he could uses them with ease.

A young child. Despite being the youngest warrior here, it was clear he meant to do with best in the conflict.

A man in full body-black armor. Darkness could be senesced around him, with light inside.

A young man with a carefree expression. While he had no weapon on him at all, this would prove no issue for him.

A intimidated-looking girl. She looked hesitant for this, though she knew it had to be done.

A man with a massive sword slung over his shoulder. Like the previous one, he too seem uneasy.

A scarred man holding an odd sword similar to a run. His eyes focused forward, never wavering.

A boy with a tail. He looked to the horizon, anxious to start as he twirled his two blades skillfully.

A young man with a bubbling sword. He was perhaps the most energetic of them, optimistic for the outcome in their favor.

A young girl with long hair and pointed ears. She cracked her knuckles as the tension was building.

A man with a hollowed-out sword. He scratched the back of his head, seeming slightly uneasy about things.

A woman with gun, that turned into a sword, in her hands. She kept still, waiting.

There was a loud rumbling, causing the warriors to look ahead of them as a massive section of the earth erupted from the ground and into the air a fair distance away.

The top erupted in fire, and they could see their enemies appear.

A man in full golden armor. Sinister magic could be felt from him

A barely-clad woman. An air of darkness was her being.

A large man in dark armor. One could easy see the darkness of him.

A man in dark robes, wearing an odd eyepiece. He looked down at the warriors, calculating the battle's start.

A large man in blue armor. There was nothing to him, just Nothing.

A clown. Despite the playful appearance, there was something horrible to him.

A large knight with a massive weapon. He focused only on one person.

A regally dressed man. He held an air of deception around him.

A man with long silver hair. In his hands he held a sword of great length.

A woman wearing an elegant dress. Her dark wings and numerous tattoos added to her already frightening appearance.

An floating man. He could not wait for his performance.

An elderly man with an owl resting on his shoulder. He knew that this particular's battle outcome did not matter in the long run.

A shirtless, scarred man. He simply grinned at the prospect of battle.

Behind them, the lava and fire began to take shape, forming a massive demon with horns and wings.

It roared, and the warriors readied themselves.

Above the warrior and his comrade, a column of light shone from the parting clouds.

The winds began to pick up, and the clouds began to take shape, forming a beautiful woman.

She pointed forward, and the warriors also readied themselves.

The twenty-six warriors ran at each other.

The fight began.

Please review

Mrfipp


	2. Destiny Odyssey

**Destiny Odyssey**

Armored footsteps could be heard as the Warrior of Light walked across Order's Sanctum.

After the massive battle between the two sides, he had become separated from everyone, both friend and foe.

When he awoke, he saw a light in the distance, and a voice, and quickly hurried forward, only to find crystal replicas of the warriors that had been summoned. These were quickly defeated.

He stopped in his tracks, now finding himself at where they started, the Throne.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, She appeared.

"Cosmos!" the Warrior called, running forward and kneeling in front of the tired-looking deity.

"I have been defeated by Chaos," she wearily said. "The god of discord, Chaos . . . His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself."

Her body began to brightly glow, sending off numerous streaks of light into the air, where they met flew into the distance.

000

"_All existence is on the brink of doom. Thirteen of you remain--and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade-- the light of the crystals. The crystals embody the strength to face despair."_

Standing at the bottom of a large spiral stairway, Lightning looked up at the astral image of the Goddess o Harmony.

"It sounds like these crystals are important," she said, placing a hand on the weapon that rest in the sheath that hung from her back.

000

"_With thirteen gathered, there is hope yet to save the world. The path to your crystal will be perilous, and different for each and every one of you. But you must believe in and follow your own path. Even if you know not where that path leads . . ."_

Standing alone in the middle of a barren, sky-covered field, Squall shouldered his gun blade.

"Not a problem. I've always gotten by on my own."

000

In a large room filled with pillars, Bartz, Zidane and Vaan eagerly spoke.

"If the treasure were that easy to find," Zidane said to his friends, "it wouldn't be much of a treasure hunt would it?"

"This is no time for horsing around though," Bartz said seriously, before grinning. "This is time for some serious fun."

Vaan placed his hands behind his head and smirked. "I'm always up for a challenge."

000

In the ethereally area of floating stones, Terra looked down in discouragement.

"You don't have to worry," the Onion Knight said. I'm hear with you. If it gets scary, just trust in me!"

She smiled softly. "I'm counting on you."

000

This realm was filled with many crystalline structures.

"The paths to our crystals may be different for each of us," said Cecil, dressed in his Dark Knight Armor. "But we've strength in our allies."

Firion nodded. "And if we put that strength together, we'll have nothing to fear."

"I don't know," Cloud said. "The god Chaos is leading his forces of disorder, and they're headed straight for us." He reached up and grabbed the hilt of his massive sword. "But I'm ready for whatever comes my way."

"The tougher the enemy, the more fired up I get!" Tidus punched his fist into the opposing palm.

Prishe rubbed her upper lip. "Then what the hell are we sitting around here for? Let's move!"

000

"I thank you all," Cosmos said, slightly bowing her head, and the light around her fading. "Though what remains of this world is on the verge of collapses, I must hold it together until you find your crystals. Forgive me, I want to be with you, but allow me to rest. Then soon . . ." Cosmos did not finish her sentence, before vanishes in a brilliant glow of light.

In the various locations of the mismatched world, each warrior set out, ready to face any challenge.

The Warrior stood. "Cosmos, your radiant light shall always be with us."

He turned around, and began his own journey.

000

The old temple, which sat on the edge of reality, was older then time itself.

It was here, that the Chaos' chosen Warriors met.

To the left of the throne, Kuja and the Cloud of Darkness sat in the air and Galenth stood to their side, while to its right, Exdeath and Kefka sat, with the latter picking something out of his ear.

Right next to them, Golbez came out from between the pillars and folded his arms over his chest, while Sephiroth leaned against a pillar.

Close to the base of the ramp that lead to the throne's platform, Jecht reclined against it, holding little interest, while on the other side, Nag'molada listen intently.

In front of the throne itself, Garland, the Emperor, Ultimecia, and Vayne stood.

"All will bear fruit, in good time," the witch said.

"We will not be able to fail," Vayne said, opening his arms in a wide gesture.

"The absolute end of the world is at hand," the Emperor said.


	3. Rushing Ahead

Fipp: Just so no one asks, the scenes directly from the game, written in italics, are meant to show where in the game's storyline Prishe, Vaan, and Lightning's own stories take place.

**Rushing Ahead**

"_My real enemy," Squall said, before opening his eyes. "Her," he growled._

"_Yes, Ultimecia," said Cosmos, standing next to him. "The witch who controls time. Defeat her and the Crystal shall be yours. It is a long and lonely road. Will you be able to maintain your lofty dedication to solitude?"_

"_Hmph. That goes without saying." He looked down at the chocobo feather in his hand. "Or for you want me to swear in on this charm?" He put the feather away and walked away, leaving Cosmos alone._

"_No," she said, her appearance flicking into that of another for a moment. "You're doing fine."_

000

Distant Worlds: Seeing the dangers that lay ahead, what will she risk to protect them?

000

_Having been swept into war, Prishe holds no hesitation._

_She started her journey with Firion, Cecil, Cloud and Tidus, but having heard their reasons, new thoughts have arisen._

_With these thoughts, thoughts on the Crystals, where will her choices lead her._

000

Distant Worlds 1-5: When blood is drawn, there must be retribution.

000

Prishe would not lie; she missed Cloud, even though he had only left not to long ago.

"I wonder if he found anything?" she asked aloud, sitting one the platform that held one of the large glass capsules, kicking her feet back and forth over the edge.

"Who?" Firion asked.

"Cloud. He said he wanted a reason." She shrugged. "I'm just wondering if he got anywhere since he left."

"I wouldn't know," Firion answered, then looking down. He reached out his hand, and in a red glow, the Wild Rose appeared.

"That's you reason, right?" Prishe asked.

"It is," he paused. "But I don't think . . ."

Prishe jumped to the ground and walked to the taller man. It kind of annoyed her that she was one of the shortest warriors. "Don't worry about it." She then walked past him.

"What about you?"

Prishe stopped in her tracks.

"What's your reason, Prishe? Cloud's looking for one, Tidus is looking for Jecht, Cecil is looking for his brother, and I have this. But what about you?"

"Um," she said, tapping the tips of her index fingers together. "I really don't know." She spun around. "I figured I'd just go out there, beat some ass and get the Crystal. Easy as pie."

Firion gave a chuckle. "I wish I could think that. Then everything would be much more simple."

"Though, I probably need a better reason than that." She scratched under her hat. "But I can't think of anything." Another shrug. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something sooner or later."

Suddenly, she then ran away, towards where Cecil and Tidus went.

"Hey! Wait!" Firion called, running to catch up to her.

000

"I wonder just how many of the statue things are around?" Prishe asked.

"I don't know, but we'll just take them all on!" Tidus pumped a fist.

"Even if we do that, we should still be careful," Cecil said.

"Oh, you're no fun Cecil," Prishe teased.

000

_The Onion Knight looked around, not seeing anyone._

_Had he looked behind him, he would have seen the Cloud of Darkness walking down the seemingly infinite staircase._

"_You have already taken such a beating."_

_The Onion Knight turned around to face the stairs, only to see no one there._

"_And you still wish to save her," the Cloud of Darkness said, floating from behind a pillar._

_Onion Knight spun around and charged at it, jumping into the air and ready to swing at her. "Got you!"_

_He didn't even see it teleport away._

_He crashed to the ground, but quickly jumped back up and began to look for it again._

"_A lone heart will not change the world." A dark portal opened out of the ground, and the Cloud of Darkness rose from out of it. "What awaits when you awake,"_

_It placed its hands near each other, and began to charge negative energies._

_Onion Knight spun around to see it, and gasped._

"_Is nothing but despair!" It then launched massive Particle Beam, completely engulfing him._

_When the remaining energy faded away, it gasped._

_There stood the Onion Knight, arms crossed over himself, completely fine._

"_Not even you can destroy this," he said. "What I've found is strength." He uncrossed his arms and glared right at it. "Strength to protect everyone!"_

_The Cloud of Darkness vanished into another portal, before appearing in front of Onion Knight._

"_But can you use it?" it said._

_He readied the Onion Sword, ready to face the embodiment of darkness._

000

Prishe cracked her neck.

"Damn, that last one almost got me," she said, rubbing it.

These Manikin things were getting real annoying, and numerous. She had been forced to separate from the others because of them.

"I better find those guys before they get into trouble." She looked around the abandoned stadium seats. Maybe they were at that big ass sword?

There was then a loud yell.

"Firion!" she called, running off.

She did not find Firion, only Cecil, leaning against a wall, and Tidus, kneeling next to him.

"Prishe!" Tidus called, seeing the young Elvaan run up to him.

"What the hell's going on? Where's Firion?"

"We were attacked," said Cecil, now a Paladin, clutching his side. "A man with long silver hair appeared and struck us from behind. I think he stole something from Firion, and Firion went after him."

"Firion chased after him? That idiot! What could have been-!" Prishe could have slapped her face, realizing what was stolen. "Dammit," she growled.

She was silent, thinking about Firion putting himself in danger, about Cecil's injury, about the worried look on Tidus' face.

"I got it," she said after another moment.

"You got what?" Tidus asked.

"Which way did they go?" she quickly asked.

"What?"

"Which way!"

This stunned Tidus. "That way." He pointed in the direction the large flaming symbol in the air lay.

"Thanks!" Prishe then ran off, ignoring both Cecil and Tidus' protest.

'_I got it. My reason for fighting.'_

000

Distant Worlds XI 2-5: The person in front of you, may not always be the one you must defeat.

000

"Okay, where the hell did that guy go?" Prishe said, looking around. "If he's lucky, I just might not kill him when I find him!"

000

_There was the loud clash of swords._

"_Sephiroth! It ends here!" Cloud yelled, swinging down at his opponent, sending him flying through the air, and through a floating boulder. "Go back to sleep!" Cloud pulled his sword back and dove down, the blade poised to strike Sephiroth._

_To the surprise of Cloud, Sephiroth did not crash into the central platform. Instead, he stopped in midair, and lowered himself to it._

"_Accept it." Sephiroth swung his sword, catching Cloud off balance. Even though there was only one strike, it felt like there were many more, and still happening._

_Darkness glowed around Sephiroth. "I am the one who guides you, forever." He swung, tossing Cloud into the air like a rag doll, before he crashed onto the ground, his weapon clattering to the ground._

_Cloud groaned as he pulled himself up. He looked up, tracing up the length of Masamune, and finally to Sephiroth himself._

"_If it's despair you want," he smirked, "Then I shall provide."_

_Cloud growled and stood up, holding the Buster Blade in front of him. "What I what most, I'll find myself!"_

_A chuckle as Sephiroth held the blade up. "You're nothing, but a puppet."_

_Estuans interius _

_ira vehementi  
_

_Estuans interius  
_

_ira vehementi  
_

_Sephiroth _

_000_

_Warrior stepped forward. "The enemy is not one, but many. They have joined forces to defeat us. Should you not look for someone to guard your back?"_

_Squall glared at the Warrior. _'Don't force your thoughts on me. Just stay out of my way,' _he thought._ _"I have only one goal." He brought out his gunblade and pointed it at the knight. "I won't allow for distractions."_

_Warrior brought out his sword and shield. "Why do you insist on fighting alone? Can you carve out your own path? Without the help of others?"_

000

Prishe wiped her brow. "Damn, just where did he go?" She scanned the area again. "Maybe he fell off the edge?" she looked from the top of the castle and to the blue sky below them. "I hope not."

She was about to turned around, when something caught her eye.

A black feather.

"Wha-?"

There was a quick, sharp pain in her stomach, and she fell over.

Sephiroth chuckled as he appeared on the middle of the roof.

"That was almost fun," he said, looking to the downed Elvaan girl. He turned around, about to walk away-

"You!" He turned around in time to see Prishe get up and stand her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you attack me?"

'_That should have killed her.' _Sephiroth looked away. "I was merely bored, having done my part."

Prishe narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute. You're the guy who stole from Firion, aren't you?"

"And what did I steal?"

"That long sword in your hand. I'm talking about the rose dammit!"

He turned back to her. "What if I did? Are you going to take it back? Because if you are, I no longer have it. Cloud does."

"Cloud?"

"That is correct. I gave him the rose, so he would come I find me."

"That's good, that Cloud has the rose." She shifted her stance and brought her fists up, ready to brawl. "I'm still going to kick your ass for hurting my friends!"

Sephiroth smirked. "You intrigue me. So," He turned to her, brining his blade up. "We'll fight as you wish."

Please review

Mrfipp


	4. The Proper Path

Fipp: Sorry if these fights seem a bit short, but they'll get better in the later parts of the story.

And Vaan and Lightning's stories start next chapter.

**The Proper Path**

Sephiroth gripped his sword and chuckled. "I am your end, to everything."

Prishe ran forward, straight at him.

Sephiroth swung his sword, but Prishe ducked under it and threw a punch at him, but he blocked it when the flat side of his blade.

She continued to throw numerous punches at him, but he kept either blocking or dodging them. He reached out with his right and grabbed her by the wrist, and tossed her into the air, before jumping after her.

Being at a disadvantage in the air, Prishe was helpless to defend against Sephiroth as he stabbed at her. Each strike he made were not fatal, but were intended to inflict pain.

He spun in the air, cutting at her stomach and sending her crashing to the ground.

Seeing her down below, he quickly turned the blade downwards, and descended.

On her back, Prishe saw Sephiroth poised to skewer her, and raised her hands into the air.

A bright flash of light struck Sephiroth, forcing him to break his attacked and blinding him.

'_Cursed Holy magic.'_

"Fist a la Prishe!" Prishe's fist then struck his jaw and sent him flying.

Before crashing to the ground, he spun around so he landed on his feet, just in time to see Prishe raise her arms, and cast a healing spell on herself. This ridded herself of the numerous shallow cuts he had inflicted earlier.

She ran forward again, before stopping abruptly and throwing her fist out, sending out a projectile of energy at him.

Sephiroth raised his sword and blocked it, surprising Prishe.

Suddenly, he was next to her, and with one strike, sent her rolling to the ground, almost off the edge of the roof.

He swung his sword again, sending out multiple shockwave outwards, but Prishe rolled out of the way.

As she stood up from the roll, Sephiroth appeared next to her and swung, but she dodged this and struck at his wrist, almost causing him to almost drop his sword.

"This is for blocking my Chi Blast, ass!" She spun around, hooking a leg under his, causing him to fall over. He was about to spin around to land properly, but Prishe struck him in the side, twice, sending him flying, but he landed on his feet.

He looked up to see her running at him, but he stabbed forward, which she barely managed to avoid.

Smirking, he swung at her, forcing her to drop to the ground if she wished to being cut in two.

He swung down, and Prishe rolled to avoid it, and jumped back onto her feet.

The Angel slashed, sending her back, but she managed to stop herself from falling over the edge again.

She threw her fist out, casting another Chi Blast, which Sephiroth blocked, but this left him open to Prishe's running drop kick, which sent him flying and crashing into one of the turrets.

Prishe then threw her hands out, engulfing him in a blast of Holy.

"Not at all hard!" Prishe cheered, placing one hand on her hip and rubbing the underside of her nose with the other.

000

"Not bad at all." Sephiroth pushed himself from the turret, and dusted himself off.

"Damn. Though I killed you."

"You're the second person to get revenge for your friend."

'_Who else fought him?'_

"And like him, you won't get you're Crystal from me."

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for the Crystals anymore."

"_And why is that?"_

Prishe and Sephiroth turned around to see the air darken as a portal opened up, and a man walked out.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and looked away. "Looks like I have nothing left here. Enjoy yourself, Nag'molada." He vanished.

"What do you want Naggy?" Prishe asked, now agitated.

The Kuluu narrowed his eyes. "What's this business about no longer looking for the Crystal?"

"It's simple. This is a war between Cosmos and Chaos. They only reason we're here is because they can't beat each other." Prishe placed a hand on her hip. "Instead of fighting you for the Crystal, I'm just going to skip the middle man, and go for Chaos himself!"

"You intend to fight Chaos? A god?"

"I can take him."

Nag'molada gave her a glare. "You are a coward."

"What was that!" Prishe yelled. She ran forward, about to punch him in the jaw, when he vanished. She stopped where he had stood. "I'm not a coward. I just don't want to see anyone else hurt."

000

"Now what brings you here, Sephiroth?" the Emperor asked, seeing the man enter his domain.

"Just wandering about."

". . . Is that so?"

"Yes."

It was silent for a moment. "Though, I may wish to mention that girl has lost all interest in getting her Crystal."

"What?" But Sephiroth was gone. "This may prove a problem."

000

Distant Words 3-5: Do not waver, because if you fall back, you may never move forward again.

000

"Now, if I was a big nasty demon, where would I be?" Prishe moved forward.

000

"_The strongest feeling?" Terra looked down at the ground. "I don't think I feel anything." _

"_Terra . . ." said Onion Knight _

"_But I have to keep at it," She looked up at him. "And work hard, just like you did. As long as I never give up and keep going forward, someday," _

"_You're going to find it. I have a knack for knowing these things." He tapped his helmet a couple of times._

_Terra giggled. "I'm counting on you." _

000

Prishe walked up the slope, the echoes of her heeled boots audible in the enclosed area.

"_The wayward little child, if I am correct?"_

"Huh?" Prishe stopped in her tracks and looked around. "Who said that?"

The air at the top of the slope wavered, and the Emperor appeared. "And where do you think you're going?"

Prishe studied the man. "I know you. Firion spoke of you."

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah. From what I can gather, you sound like a jackass."

"You have quiet the mouth on you, don't you?" he sneered. He gasped and cast a magical crest in the air, blocking a Chi Blast.

"Are you going to get out of my way or what?" Prishe asked. "Because you're starting to piss me off."

The Emperor growled. "You horrid brat! Allow me to teach you to respect your superiors!" He raised his staff.

000

"What an abhorrent child." The Emperor swung his staff, creating a crest in the air that sent out several magical bolts.

Prishe made to dodge them, but having no room to perform a proper dodge, she was struck, and sent flying into the wall behind her.

She quickly recovered from the attack and ran forward, just as the Emperor placed a trap on the ground.

Prishe then jumped into the air, right above the trap, and fired another Chi Blast, which struck the Emperor in the chest, having him fly backwards.

Landing on the ground, Prishe then ran forward and kicked at him, causing him to stumble back more.

She was about to throw in another punch, when the Emperor blocked it with his staff, and he swung at her, hitting her in the jaw, and knocking her down.

As she was getting up, the Emperor caught her in a ground trap. The lightning coursing through her body made her immobile, preventing anything sort of chance to protect herself from the large Flare he cast, crashing it onto her.

She flipped herself in the air and landed upwards, but was bombarded but several floating grenades he had prepared.

He cast another Flare, this one created to home in on her.

She dodged to the side and ran at the Emperor, who cast another Crest spell, but she jumped over this and behind him, where she kicked him in the back, sending him into his own Flare, which exploded.

Upon being thrown back at her, she reared her hands back and cast a Holy spell on him, which threw him into the larger area where the bottomless pit was.

Prishe ran forward and jumped to the lower levels and looked around.

"Hey! Come out you coward! Come out so I can beat you!"

There was then a loud electrical sounds from the pit. She looked down into it to see the Emperor floating in midair, with large, glowing symbols around him.

"What the?" A flaming rock then struck her on the head. Followed by another, and another.

The Emperor completed casting Starfall, and a giant meteor fell upon Prishe, causing a blinding explosion.

The gold-clad man floated into the air and landed on the ground on the other side of the pit.

He looked over to the where Prishe had been struck, but saw nothing.

He then looked to his left, just in time to see Prishe jump from the hall to the side, and plant her fist into his face, throwing him back into the wall.

"UNGAAAGH!"

000

"How was that for a _brat?" _Prishe said.

The Emperor growled as he fell to his knee. "You think you've won this?"

"I'm not the one on the ground. You were a nice warm-up when I face Chaos."

The Emperor laughed. "Do honestly believe you can defeat Chaos? That is nothing more than an unreachable goal. You have no hope of reaching it."

"I can and I will."

"I can't stand fools like you, who are unable to accept what they cannot do." He stood up. "I would give up on this pointless task, lest you vanish completely."

He disappeared.

Prishe clenched her fists. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

000

"Having some difficulties, aren't we?" Nag'molada looked up into the air above, near the massive crystal.

"What is it do you want Kuja?"

"It would seem you are in a troublesome situation," Kuja said, floating to the ground. "But how are you going to rectify such a thing?"

Nag'molada looked the crystal. "I may have to take a page from your undoubtedly long book."

Please review

Mrfipp


	5. It is Set

Fipp: And so the stories of our other two heroes begin, while our first's comes close to its end.

**It is Set**

Distant Worlds 4-5: Rarely dose a person show themselves without a mask of some sort.

000

"I will find my way to Chaos, and then everything will be put to an end," Prishe said.

000

_Tidus chuckled nervously._

"_But Tidus, are you okay?" Firion asked. "You have family on the enemy's side, too."_

_He shook his head. "No need to worry about him!" _

"_Why not? He is your father, right?"_

"_And I hate his guts," Tidus growled. "He's a bully who always treated me like a little kid. I swore I'd beat the lights out of him someday. So, I'm gonna enjoy this!"_

_Firion appeared unsure. "Alright. In that case,"_

"_Off we go!" Tidus ran off._

_000_

Chosen Paths: Going down our roads, whether we want to or not.

_000_

_Solitary, silent, and precise._

_These are words to describe the woman Lightning has made herself._

_She moves alone, reluctant to act on Cosmos' wishes to fight and locate the Crystals, unsure in why to fight._

_Despite this, there are forces, forces beyond her control, that will play their hands to make push her into her path. _

000

Chosen Paths 1-5: It is no laughing matter if you give up on hope.

000

This was by far the oddest place she had ever been in her life.

It was like outer space; she could see a sun and moon, far off into the distant sky, and several continents on the planet below, through the transparent ground.

In the center of the area, strangely, was a massive orange crystal, orbited by numerous, smaller crystals, though they were still large compared to her.

While Lightning had never been told this land's name, she would have liked to know it was called the Empyreal Paradox (1).

She traveled forward, moving along the clear ground that lead away from the massive crystals, but stopped after several steps.

"_Is something wrong?"_

Lightning looked to the side to see a bright flash of light, from which Cosmos appeared.

"It's nothing," Lightning said, looking away.

"No, it's not, is it?" Cosmos said gently. "What is it that troubles you?"

Lightning sighed. "I don't like any of this."

"Any of what?"

Lightning turned back to Cosmos. "You told us to go get these Crystals so this war of yours and Chaos' can finish? I don't like the idea of being pulled into something that has nothing to do with me."

It was Cosmos' turn to look away, but in regret(?), not annoyance, like Lightning. "I am sorry, but there are some things that must be done."

"And we don't get a choice in this?"

"Once again, I am sorry for this, but if order is to be restored to the worlds, the Crystals must be obtained."

"I bet it is." Lightning turned away, and started again on her journey.

With a sad look, Cosmos vanished.

Sitting atop one of the orbiting crystals, a mechanical owl sat, before flapping its wings and flying off.

000

"To get the Crystals is what we were told," Lightning said aloud. "I wonder what everyone else thinks about this?"

000

"_Deep inside your heart, you trust no one. That is why you act alone, is it not?" Ultimecia said, staring ahead to Squall. "By now, Kuja should be having his way with Zidane, Bartz and Vaan. And you did not even try to go save them. Does that not prove you think nothing of them?"_

'Think nothing of them?' _Squall thought._

"_You're doing well. Such is life on the battlefield. Now, let me see the strength of your pride!"_

_Instead of attacking, Squall lowered his gunblade. _

_This amused Ultimecia as she folded her arms over her chest. "Has fear taken hold of you? I understand. I'll neither run nor hide. I shall be waiting until the time comes." In a blur and the scattering of several black feathers, Ultimecia vanished._

_Squall looked at where she had stood. "It's not as simple as you might think."_

000

Treacherous Skies: With the race interrupted, will he be overwhelmed by his emotions?

000

_A cunning young urchin who wishes for better things._

_Vaan gladly raced with Zidane and Bartz for their Crystals, but a trap set up by an enemy separated him from the two._

_Now alone, Vaan must find them, or will he fall to something he did not expect._

000

Treacherous Skies 1-5: We might not always have a choice, but to be swept with the motion.

000

Vaan's head hurt.

And when had he become unconscious?

He opened his eyes to see dust float from the above ceiling, and to the ground.

"What happened?" he asked himself, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Oh yeah. The race with Zidane and Bartz, and they found that Crystal floating in the middle of the air.

He and Bartz both ran forward and grabbed it at the same time, and . . .

And now he's here.

"How do things fare?" said a voice.

Vaan quickly looked around, and hid behind a pillar.

"So far things appear to be working out splendidly."

He peeked around the pillar to see two people walking up to a large mural of a snake-woman.

"Things have certainly become chaotic, haven't they?" asked the golden man. "All the ants keep scampering about, becoming much more difficult to crush."

"It's those destroyers," said the other man, Vayne. "Though, I myself am pleased with this. In my opinion, it makes things more simple. Since Kefka split Kuja's quarry from his friends we can easy pick at them, one at a time."

'_What?' _Vaan thought.

"While Kuja and Exdeath play with the ape and mouse, Ultimecia has recruited assistance to do away with her lion."

"I have my rebel, and you have your own prey, correct?"

Vayne didn't seem concerned. "He will be crushed soon enough, in both body and mind. His friends will join him soon enough in the afterlife."

Vaan tightened his fist. These guys had separating them, and were doing who knows what with them!

'_That's it!' _Vaan brought out his sword and jumped out from behind the pillar, only to see that both had gone. He looked around the area several times, before coming to the conclusion that they were no longer here.

"Bartz, Zidane, Squall," he said to himself. "Don't worry, I'm coming, but," He looked to where Vayne and the Emperor had stood.

Saying nothing else, he began to run away.

000

"Now, let's see if I can't find anyone. If it's Zidane and Bartz, great! But if it's one of Chaos' goons . . ." Vaan continued on.

000

"_I only fought him for you." Cecil looked to his brother's back. "Please, won't you join me?"_

_Golbez turned his head around. "What?"_

"_I must tell my friends what you just told me," Cecil said, taking several steps forward. "They too seek their own Crystals. Once the Crystals are gathered, the battle will be over. Then, you and I, we could,"_

"_Enough," Golbez snapped. "I am merely your shadow. I could not accept the darkness, yet I do not belong to the light." _

"_What?" Cecil was taken back._

_Golbez shook his head beneath his helmet. 'You disappoint me, Cecil. Like this, you will not receive the crystal's eternal light."_

_He then vanished._

_Cecil ran over to where Golbez stood. "Brother . . .? Why?"_

000

Prishe stood alone in the middle of the large metal platform. She wasn't too familiar with where she was, as she had little knowledge of airships, but had she seen the outside of the Sky Fortress Bahamut (2), it would have baffled her mind.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked aloud.

Cosmos appeared in front of her. "I am not surprised that you knew I was coming."

"So, what brings you here?" Prishe placed her hands on her hips. "I have a schedule to keep."

Cosmos shook her head. "You knew before I arrived, as to why I am here, Prishe."

"Yeah, I know," she lowered her head. "I could feel your concern from miles away."

"You plan to attack Chaos on your own, without any aid from the Crystal, or your friends. That is nothing but suicide."

"Maybe, but . . ." Prishe turned around and lowered her head. "Cloud. Firion. Cecil. Tidus. They've all been hurt because of those guys Chaos summoned. I don't want my friends to get hurt if I can help it. And if I beat Chaos, then they won't have to suffer. If anyone should make a sacrifice, it should be me, not them."

"Are you sure, that is your only reason?"

"It is." She didn't sound convincing, shaky. "I'll survive against Chaos, I think. But if I can take him out, then I'm fine with dying, maybe because I know it'll bring about an end."

Something wet plopped onto the ground in front of Prishe.

"And what if you are unsuccessful?" Cosmos asked. "What will they think, should you die a pointless death?"

"I . . ."

"I am more than certain, that they would gladly shoulder your burdens onto themselves, or, do you not think they trust you?"

Prishe was silent for a moment. "The feelings of distrust are horrible. Worse than being punched, or kicked or stabbed. But I've never felt any of that from them. They don't allow such things to cloud their minds, and they only move forward to complete their goals." She touched the amulet that hung around her neck. "I want to help them, but I . . ."

"And how do you think you can do that?"

"Their hopes and dreams." Prishe wiped her eyes on the sleeve. Taking a deep breathe and exhaling, she turned back to Cosmos. "I guess this means I have to go after the Crystal huh?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Damn, that sounds so complicated. But, I'm fine with that.

"I'll fight, not Chaos yet, but for the Crystal, so we can all makes each other's desires a reality."

Cosmos closed her eyes. "I hope that they come to pass."

"They will Cosmos. They will."

The Goddess vanished.

"Though, my desire, will have to wait."

000

Distant Worlds 5-5: At the end of the fighting, will the final verse be sung?

000

"So this is it. If you want me Naggy, I'm coming for you!"

(1) The area that the final boss, Promathia, of the XI: Chains of Promathia expansion pack is fought.

(2) The area where Vayne is fought twice in a row.

Please review

Mrfipp


	6. Battle for Control

Fipp: Little disappointed that no one reviewed last chapter, especially since that was one of my favorite scenes with Prishe in XI.

Also, beginning with this chapter, we see where our three new villains makes changes with our first ten heroes.

**Battle for Control**

_Squall swung at Ultimecia, only for her to teleport a short, and safe distance away._

_He then lifted his blade into the air. It glowed powerfully. "How's this!" He swung._

_Ultimecia spoke. "Time!"_

_Everything stopped. Time had stopped for the witch._

_The whole world, with the exception of Ultimecia herself, turned upside-down, leaving a copy of her body above, or below depending on how you look at it. _

"_Foolish boy. Everything is an illusion."_

_As she walked past Squall, she traced a finger along his arm._

"_Your hope, your friends, your life itself," numerous magical darts appeared around him. "Shall fade."_

_With a wave of her arm, time began to flow again._

_Squall didn't have time to react, and instead simply let instinct take over. He struck at the darts that came from the right, the left, and defended against the ones from all side by using Fated Circle._

"_So, you would rather die hard?" Ultimecia asked, her dart falling uselessly around her._

_Squall held Revolver close to his face. "Your ability to mess with time," he pointed it at her, "is coming to an end!"_

_000_

Terra, now walking through the Empyreal Paradox, did not like this at all.

While she had done well so far on her own, she couldn't help be frightened.

Where was the Onion Knight? What did Kefka do to him? Now that she was alone, what if her powers . . .

She wished that someone could help her.

Suddenly, she started to burn up.

"No!" she cried to herself. "I can't, I can't,"

"And what do I have here?"

She looked up to see Vayne walk up to her.

"Who-?"

"That is an impressive display of power you have there." He gestured a hand towards her. "It would be much appreciated if you give it to me."

"No! I can't!" Terra took a step back in panic.

"Very well. Then I shall have to take it!"

000

"Reveal to me your power. To me, Esper!" Vayne called.

He then rushed at Terra, and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into one of the invisible walls that surrounded the area. She pulled herself out of it just in time as Vayne threw a punch at her, which crashed into the wall.

She jumped out of the way and cast a fire spell, which snaked across the ground, before exploding at Vayne's feet. Seeing him now in the air, Terra spun around in the air, calling down numerous meteors that fell down and crashed onto him, and into the ground.

He quickly jumped back up and blocked a Blizzard spell that had been cast at him, then ran at Terra.

She quickly jumped back, trying her best to avoid Vayne's close-range strikes, but he managed to kick her in the stomach, throwing her to the ground.

"Know death!" A bright blue flaming orb appeared in his hand, and he slammed it into the ground, which caused the ground the break and shatter, sending a fissure at her that, upon impact, threw her into the air.

Vayne the jumped up at her, about to have another punch crash her to the ground, when Terra began to twirl around, summoning several tornados around her.

He was unable to avoid getting sucked into this, and was battered about by them, then was tossed into the air when they merged into one single tornado.

Terra quickly landed on the ground, giving herself time to recover from Vayne's assaults, but the man landed on the ground not to far from where she was.

He was suddenly upon her, and pulled his fist back, which started to emit red electricity, and made to strike her, but she jumped to the side, back-flipping while she did so.

This summoned a geyser of water which tossed him into the air, where Terra attacked him by surrounding him with lightning bolts.

Vayne quickly recovered from this attack block the Holy she had fired. When he landed on the ground, he unleashed a fury of punches and kicks that pushed her back. He clenched his fists, causing the air around her to explode.

She quickly recovered from this, and jumped away from Vayne, to allow herself a sizable distance to cast spells, and began to charge a Meltdown spell.

Vayne quickly ran forward, hoping to get to her before she could finish charging the spell, but Terra fired the spell prematurely, having it crash right into him.

She then waved her arms, casting several balls of light that shot out and hit Vayne in the chest. This was followed by three flaming projectiles that increased the damage.

Vayne was then consumed in massive sphere of light that, after several seconds, exploded.

000

Terra panted, feeling her powers cool down.

"You are certainly a catalyst of destruction, aren't you?" Vayne asked.

"No I'm not!" Terra snapped.

Vayne smirked. "Do not deny it. You can't control your powers, you are better off as a mere weapon." He reached out a hand. "If you ally with me, I will make sure your power is contained."

Terra shook her head quickly. "No! I'm not a weapon! I'm," She didn't know how to finish this sentence.

Vayne retracted his hand. "Very well, but you should know; having no control over one's skills makes them unworthy of the Crystal's shine. Having no control differs you little from a monster."

He vanished.

Terra hugged herself tightly. She wanted to do nothing more then break down and cry, but she knew if she started, she would be able to stop.

000

_Terra screamed as she felt her powers begin to overwhelm her again. _

'I'm, burning up! I can't control my strength! What's happening to me?'

_She then heard something above and looked to one of the upper ledges to see Cloud standing there._

"_Why are you here? Please! You have to get away!" _

_Cloud did not run. Instead, he only drew his sword._

"_What are you doing? Please don't!"_

_000_

"Here again?" Vaan asked himself, walking through the area where he first started with Zidane and Bartz. "Just where are those guys? Actually, anyone? I haven't seen anyone really." He put his arms behind his head. "I guess anyone would be welcomed company."

Vaan lazily looked around the room, until his eye's caught something.

"What's that?" He took several steps forward until he was under a golden beam that stretched from one end of the room to the other. "What in the-?"

"Hey kid!" Vaan turned around to see Jecht walk up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Vaan narrowed his eyes. "You're one of Chaos' guys, aren't you?"

Jecht snorted. "What of it?"

"Then we have some things to settle!" Vaan summoned his sword.

"What?" Jecht raised an eyebrow. "I've never met you before."

"Your friends are doing I-don't-know-what to my friends. So I'm going to take you all out!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jecht stabbed his blade into the ground and began to rub and rotate his shoulder. "But I'm up for a good fight. See, I'm going to see a certain crybaby, and it's been a while since I've had any good fights. I could do with a good warm-up."

"Sorry, but when I get done with you, there won't be anything left of you to fight anyone!"

Jecht grinned. "That's the spirit! That sounds just like something he'd say!" He punched his fist into his open palm. "Let's get started!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	7. For Bonds and Friendship

Fipp: In Final Fantasy XII, the six main characters have no real battle skills that make them overly unique, much like the character of II, III and V.

This left me with much freedom for Vaan's fighting style.

In XII, the characters lean various skills from the 'License Board', which is divided up into numerous sections. I've given Vaan a number of skills from the 'Technick' section of the board to act as his 'Brave Attacks,'

In addition, his 'HP Attacks' are of my own creation, each one representing two of the game's Espers.

**For Bonds and Friendship**

"You're new at this, aren't you?" Jecht asked, rotating his shoulder.

Vaan rushed forward at Jecht and swung his sword, but the older man simply raised his left arm and blocked it, catching the blade on the metal edges of his arm-length gauntlet.

Jecht then pushed him back, and began to let loose a series of punches and kicks, before finishing it off with the slam of his sword, throwing Vaan right into a pillar.

He quickly jumped up and jumped backwards as Jecht punched at him, and missing.

Seeing his moment, Vaan quickly struck at Jecht multiple times, each attack becoming stronger with each blow, until the final one dropped Jecht to the ground.

The Blitzer only jumped up, appearing amused by this, and blocked Vaan's next strike with his sword.

"That all you got kid?"

"Not even close!"

Jecht grinned and threw Vaan backwards and heaved his sword into the air, red energy glowing around him. He rushed forward, wildly swinging his sword as he went after Vaan.

The latter, seeing the sword, spun in the air, planting his feet on a pillar he was about to go through, and repelled himself off it, just as Jecht went though it.

He then pointed his sword at Jecht. A quick arrow of energy shot from the tip, and right at Jecht. Upon striking him, it caused the ground below him to explode in boulders.

Vaan landed on the ground, and threw out a hand, sending out a blazing Fira spell at him. It struck him in the back, sending him even further away.

Holding his sword tightly in both hands, he ran forward, intending to slice Jecht down, when a large red streak came at him, crashing into him.

Next thing her knew, Vaan was backhanded by Jecht and sent flying into a pillar

He stood up to see Jecht riding one of those energy ribbons right at him. He jumped off it and raised his sword into the air and dove at Vaan. He managed to block this strike, but was still knocked down in the process, where he was kicked across the floor.

Vaan groaned and stood up. Jecht ran at him, and made to strike him again, but Vaan blocked this. He then let go out his sword, and it proceeded to fly around him several times, before sending him flying backwards.

Vaan grabbed his sword again and ran forward, and jumped into the air. Grabbing his sword in both hands, he crashed the blade heavily at Jecht, before rebounding back into the air.

With a swing of his sword, Jecht was engulfed in a large block of ice. With another swing, the block exploded into a inferno of fire.

"No way,"

"Knew I could do it!" Vaan stabbed his sword into the air and leaned against it.

000

"_What?" Cecil asked, looking at the Goddess._

"_You already know in your heart," Cosmos said. "To depend on others, and to work together with others, are they the same things to you? I know that you can reach the light because you are worthy." _

"_Cosmos, does that mean," _

"_The answer can be found inside you."_

_Cosmos vanished._

_Cecil stood there, rolling Cosmos' words in her head. "I-I must do this."_

_000_

He knew what he had to do.

Cosmos' words gave him insight. He wanted to work together with the others, with Firion, Cloud, Tidus, Prishe, and all the other warriors, not because he was weak, but because they were stronger together.

That was the answer he would give his brother.

"_You appear to have much on your mind."_

Cecil stopped in the middle of the metal platform of the Bahamut. "Who is there?"

A dark portal appeared in front of him, and Nag'molada appeared.

"Who are you exactly?" Cecil asked.

"I merely someone who is disappointed your friend," Nag'molada said.

"Disappointed, in my friend?"

"Yes. She has given up on the search for her Crystal, and instead opts for an impossible goal. I am insulted that she has not even attempted to fight me for it."

'_She?' _"Are you speaking about Prishe?" _'She is no longer searching for her Crystal?'_

"That is correct. It would seem she is too much of a coward to do so."

"Prishe is no coward!" Cecil raised his voice. "I may not know what it is she is doing exactly, but I trust she has a plan of sorts. And even if what you say is true," in wisps of shadows his spear appeared, "my friends and I will lend what aid we can!"

"Is that so?" Nag'molada floated into the air. "You are correct, you shall help her. Your corpse shall he her reason to fight!"

000

"We've done the same things, so don't lecture me." Nag'molada raised his hand, and a long blade of light appeared in his hands.

He swung this blade at Cecil, but the Dark Knight quickly dodged to the side, avoiding the attack, and threw his spear at the Kuluu, but he vanished from sight.

The man then appeared behind Cecil, summoned another sword, and swung down at Cecil's unprotected back, slicing into his and throwing him forward.

Cecil quickly jumped back up and spun around, and blocked just as Nag'molada swung another sword. Darkness exploded from him and outwards, past Nag'molada, before coming back to him, striking him, and reeling him back to Cecil.

He stabbed forward with one end of the blade, twirled it around and struck him with the other end, before blasting him with darkness that sent him flying backwards.

He then raised the spear and stabbed it to the ground, creating massive flames of darkness that raced forward, scorching Nag'molada.

Cecil was about to rush forward, to continuing his attacks, but he found that the couldn't move anymore. He looked down to see that a Bind spell had been cast at him.

Nag'molada floated into the air and opened his arm, summoning a large meteor above Cecil, which crashed down onto him.

He opened his hand, creating a javelin of light and threw it at Cecil, but, working through his injury, Cecil blocked it and ran at him. He then jumped into the air and summoned a large ball of darkness that went after Nag'molada.

He managed to avoid this, but he was then attacked by several quick blasts of light. Cecil appeared below him, now as a Paladin, and quickly delivered several fast-paced strikes with his spear, before swinging downwards with it, sending Nag'molada to the ground.

Cecil flew to the ground, but Nag'molada clapped his hands together, blasts him with a powerful blast of darkness. He then summoned up a large, colorful vortex which trapped Cecil, collapsed upon him, before throwing him into the air.

Nag'molada jumped into the air after him, and swung another energy sword, but Cecil dodged this. He then glowed with light and struck at Nag'molada, tossing him into the air, before swinging down at him.

"AGH!"

000

"You're not half-bad," Jecht said, picking himself up. "That's the just workout I needed. Now I feel good and ready to teach that crybaby a lesson." He picked up his sword. "See ya!"

"Hey! Wait! We're not done yet!" Vaan called. He made to chase after him.

"Vaan!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see two people running towards him.

"Zidane? Squall?" He then looked back to where Jecht went, only to see him gone. He growled to himself before turning back to his friends.

"Hey Vaan! It's good to see you're okay!" Zidane said happily as he and Squall ran up to him.

"It's good to see you too." He turned to Squall. "You too Squall." He then looked around. "Where's Bartz?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Squall said.

They then proceeded to tell Vaan about everything that had happened.

"So this light," Vaan pointed to the beam of light that hung overhead, "will lead us to Bartz?"

Squall nodded. "That's what I said."

"Then we better hurry up!" Zidane said. "Bartz could still be in trouble!"

"I wouldn't be surprised by that," Squall added.

"Me neither," Vaan scratched the back of his head.

"That applies to all three of you."

"Hey!" Zidane and Vaan said.

000

Nag'molada stood up, recovering from his defeat.

"It is as I said," Cecil said. "We will back each other up, as that is where our strength lies."

Nag'molada sneered. "You little-" He stopped, and the small lens over his eye blinked several times. He then chuckled. "I am sorry. It would appear that she has been set right. Even now she comes, I must prepare." He looked back to Cecil. "I hope you are prepared to loose your friend, and thus some of your power."

"Prishe will defeat you. It is as simple as that."

"So certain of that?"

"I am."

"Hn." Nag'molada vanished.

"Prishe is going to fight her foe," Cecil said to himself. "Now I must face mine." He looked forward. "Brother."

000

Treacherous Skies 2-5: If someone does not adjust, they are doomed to stand still.

000

"That was an odd thing for you to do."

"What are you doing here, Ultimecia?" Vayne asked.

"I am simply curios as to why you helped out that child?"

"She had not yet fulfilled her purpose. If she had lost herself to her power all would be lost for us."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Though, I wouldn't mind taking her power for our benefit when this is all over."

"What of Kefka? As you know, we won't let go of his toy so soon."

"He'll be one of the first to go."

"My, such treachery."

"Yes. On all sides."

000

"How much longer to do you think until we find Bartz?" Zidane asked.

"I don't know," Squall said. "I just hope he isn't in too much trouble."

"And if he is, I'll just take down whoever giving it to him!"

"Vaan . . ." Zidane said.

Please review

Mrfipp


	8. Turmoil

**Turmoil**

"_I'm in a hurry. We can play later, okay?" Bartz said, before running down the hallway. "Here's a nice souvenir," _

_Exdeath did not gave chase._

"_My! You're the consummate actor." Kuja walked out from behind him. _

"_Shallow cleverness," Exdeath replied. _

"_You're the second one to tell me that," Kuja said with annoyance in his voice. He turned around and took several steps forward. "At the very least, be thankful. With this, we should both be on the way to getting what we want."_

000

Prishe walked forward, stepping further into the surreal area of the Empyreal Paradox.

_"So you've gained enough courage to face me."_

Prishe stopped walking, and looked up into the air. "Cut the crap Naggy, I don't have a lot of time to play with you."

"And why is that?" Nag'molada appeared in front of her. "It is the will of the God and Goddesses, Chaos and Cosmos that we should fight here and now. That is something I will gladly oblige!"

Prishe shook her head. "Wow. You sound real certain of yourself. But I can't hang around too long." She reached up and touched her amulet. "My friends need my help, and I can't help them if I get sent into the darkness. So, after I get my Crystal from you, I'll go find them, and help them kick their enemies to next Watersday! And when we've all got out Crystal, we'll go and beat Chaos. Together."

Nag'molada chuckled. "Is that so? I am sorry to inform you, but there is one small, yet important, flaw to your plan."

Prishe tilted her head. "And what's that? I've never been good with plans, but I think I covered all my bases here."

"You ignorant child. The one thing you've forgotten was the part where you defeat me!" Nag'molada floated into the air.

She smirked. "What? Did I actually need to say that? I though it was implied!" Prishe lowered herself into a fighting stance.

000

Nag'molada floated into the air and raised his hands, summoning large swords into his hands. He then swung them at Prishe, but the Elvaan nimbly dodged them, jumping out of the way as he sliced at her.

She ran forward and jumped into the air and punch at him, but each time he moved out of the way.

He then flew back and threw a spear of light at her, which pierced her through the stomach, and embedded her into one of the smaller crystal.

There was then a bright explosion of light, destroying, and collapsing the crystal, and sending shards of it to the ground, along with Prishe.

"That is about as far as you are able to go," Nag'molada said, floating back down the ground.

"Like hell it is!" Nag'molada turned around to see Prishe push the shards off her. "I'm still alive, so you're far from winning!" She cracked her neck.

Nag'molada narrowed his eyes. "What a detestable child you are."

Prishe smirked. "Like I haven't hear _that _before!" She started to run forward. "Time to give you my 'Fist a la Prishe'!" She jumped at him.

000

"You're quite arrogant, aren't you?"

Prishe dashed forward at Nag'molada. He swung his hand, sending a blast of light at her, but she jumped over him and sent a Chi Blast at him, which struck him in the chest.

She landed back on the ground and ran at him, jumping into the air and kicking both feet into his chest, sending him flying backwards.

He quickly flipped right-side up and floated higher into the air, and swung his arms, sending down a swirling blast of energy at her, but she dodged this back this rolling the side.

But she found herself caught in a Bind spell, making her an easy target. A vortex then appeared around her, striking her from all side, before throwing her into the air. It was here Nag'molada met her, and blasted her to the ground with a wave of whispery shadows, which crashed her into the ground.

She pushed herself off the ground and cast a Cure spell on her. She then cast Shell on herself, to lessen the damage Nag'molada's magic would do to her. She also cast Protect on herself, for just for reassurance.

Nag'molada appeared in front of her and made to swing at her with an energy sword, but Prishe blocked the attack, and countered with a quick uppercut to the jaw, sending him into the air. She then blasted him with a light spell.

As he flipped upward, Nag'molada threw down another javelin down at her, which struck her right on.

He then summoned a large meteor down from the heavens, which caused a massive explosion upon crashing into her.

As she struggled to get up, Nag'molada appeared in front of her and sliced at her with more energy swords, each one cutting at her.

"Fool!" He then blasted her with another strike of searing light.

She yelled as the light burned her. When it faded away, she fell to her knee.

"Now, goodbye." Darkness glowed around him.

"I'm not going out like this!" Prishe rushed forward and punched at him before he could finish charging his attack, and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at him.

She then grabbed him by the collar, tossed him over her small body, and crashed him to the ground.

Before he could stand up, Prishe jumped back and began concentrating on a spell. When it was done, she cast a powerful Holy on Nag'molada.

It shined brightly, almost blinding the caster, before exploding in powerful White Magic.

000

"_Firion, what's your goal in life?" Tidus asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, to become the world's best swordsman! Or, there's a guy you just have to beat! Like Cloud, Cecil and Prishe, a goal to strive for as you go down your own path! You gotta have one to make it through what we're facing."_

_Firion lowered his head. "Right now, all I can think of is to end the conflict, no matter what it takes."_

_Tidus shook his head and gave a frustrated groan. "You're so uptight!"_

"_Something wrong with that?"_

"_In times like these, you just gotta let yourself go!"_

_000_

"How could you-?" Nag'molada grunted as he kneeled to the ground.

"Told you I'd beat you down!" Prishe boasted.

"And so you have. But this fight by itself, means nothing in the long run."

"Says the man who just got his ass kicked?"

"This is only the start." His form began to turn more transparent as tendrils of shadows lifted off him. "All that matters is the final conflict between the Gods, and that will only happen when we've all gone from this realm."

Prishe shook her head. "No. As long as the people exist, the world will always go on."

"We shall soon see, shall we?"

Then he was gone.

"Yeah, bye to you too," Prishe said.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light above her.

"There you are!" Prishe said, grabbing her Crystal as he floated down to her and hugged it to her chest. "Welcome home my lost little Crystal!" After she was done and held it hands to get a better look at it.

The Crystal was long, almost as long as Prishe's arm, and conical in shape. It color, it was a dark purple. (1)

"Now to get going. I have to follow my friends. If I just stay around here, I can't give them the help I can. Otherwise, I wouldn't forgive myself if they got hurt."

She put it away and turned back the way she came.

As she walked away, Prishe began to hum a song she heard once.

000

"It would seem that child has obtained her Crystal," the Emperor said.

"She has," Nag'molada said. "But tell me something. I know that these Crystals have the power to defeat Chaos, but how exactly?"

"I suppose I see no reason not to tell you the truth."

000

_Even though there will always be a sacrifice in battle,_

_Prishe will do all she can to make sure that none of her friends are not lost._

_But now learning that 'protecting your friends', is not the same as 'self-sacrifice',_

_she moves forward, now wishing to reunite with them,_

_in the hopes they may listen to the final verse of their tales together._

(1) The Star of Tavnazia

Please reveiw

Mrfipp


	9. A Helping Hand

Fipp: Did you know that FFXII has been made into a manga? I always enjoy it when video games I like are made into mangas. It always adds more in-depth details to the characters themselves.

You can read it at onemanga(dot)com.

And speaking of onemanga, a kudos to Naruto, for reaching its 500th chapter!

Though, I found it odd that nothing special was done for it.

**A Helping Hand**

"_Share it?" Cloud gave Terra a questioning look. "The world full of wild roses?"_

_Terra nodded. "Yes. But it won't just be wild roses. There would be all kinds of flowers. My favorite flower, and my friend's favorite, too. After hearing his dreams, I can see a future that doesn't scare me. I've never felt this way before. But that's a world I'd like to live in, with all of you. We'll still have our doubts, I'm sure, but if we hold on to that dream, our hearts will never waver. Because our favorite flowers would be there, too."_

"_Not an easy dream to realize. But it doesn't sound that bad."_

_Terra smiled and gave a nod._

"_Then we know where to start."_

"_Let's find him."_

_000_

Lightning walked though the dark area, off to the side.

With the exception of several Manikins, her journey had been uneventful so far.

'_It's not that I really mind looking for my Crystal by myself, but maybe if I ran into someone else, they could at least point out some sort of clues.'_

And then a large explosions happened. She had become startled (much to her chagrin), and quickly ran and hid behind a pillar.

She peered out from behind it to see what she was dealing with.

Kefka screamed. "I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU!" He pointed at Onion Knight. "Why does someone always, always, ALWAYS have to get in my way!"

"What are YOU trying to do?" the boy said, holding his sword. "Why are you so obsessed with Terra?"

"What? Who do you think you are! Keep your trap shut, you imitation hero!"

" . . . Imitation?" he seemed to take offense to this.

He was then blasted with a Thunder spell, and sent flying back.

"Now, who wants some," a large flame appeared in his hand, "EXTRA CRISPY FRIED ONION KNIGHT RINGS!"

He made to throw it, but Lightning grabbed him by the wrist.

"Huh?"

She then twisted his wrist and threw him over her shoulder, but he flipped himself in the air and landed upright.

"Oh great!" Kefka sneered. "This just isn't my day!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Neither is it mine. I really don't like clowns."

"And this clown doesn't like you!"

000

"I hate hate hate HATE YOU!" Kefka said, throwing his hands out, sending out several fire balls, but Lightning jumped to the side and blocked these strikes, rebounding them back at Kefka

They struck the clown, knocking him back, he jumped into the air and snapped his fingers, and summoned several glowing blue triangles that surrounded Lightning, before catching her in the middle.

Enjoying Lightning's pain, Kefka suddenly began to cast numerous lightning spells at her, but she back-flipped away from the magic.

"Here's a taste of your own medicine!" Lightning cast her hand out, and numerous thunderbolts appeared above the clown, striking him.

She ran forward, readying her weapon, and swung at the clown, sending him into the air, where she began to strike at him several more time, essentially juggling him, before flipping away from him and struck him once more.

Kefka recovered himself in the air and landed upwards and, to Lightning's surprise, looked as though he fell asleep.

"What the-?"

"What a rush!" Kefka suddenly sprung awake, sending a series of flames at her. This caught her off guard and she was sent crashing through a pillar.

She managed to get up, but only to immediately dodge a large explosion of what looked like static. Looking back to Kefka, she saw that he was in some sort of thinking pose.

Lightning had little time to reflect on this, as the attack kept coming at her.

She ran towards him, trying to outrun the Forsaken, and made to slice at him, but Kefka quickly canceled his attack and flipped upside-down, stabbing her with giant wings that suddenly grew from his back.

Lightning rolled to the ground before quickly jumping back up, just in time to deflect a large chuck of rolling ice that Kefka had thrown at her, which threw it back at the caster, surprising him and causing him to fall to the ground.

Wanting to seize her chance, Lightning dashed at mage, but Kefka had jumped back up and clapped his hands, sending out a small blue sphere lazily heading towards her.

It then violently exploded into multiple, larger explosions, but Lightning jumped over this massive blast and landed in front of Kefka.

She then struck him with her blade, sending him flying into the air, and then unleashed a flurry of strikes, each one empowered with lightning.

One last swing finished it.

Lighting landed back on the ground. "Just another battle." She spun her weapon in her hand before inserting back into its holster.

000

Everyone works for their own ends, even if it's for no more starts.

000

"Is _that _what you really think?" Nag'molada asked, glaring at the man who stood near the massive sword. "Is that all there is?"

Galenth chuckled. "It is what is. That is all."

Nag'molada took a step backwards. "But that . . ."

"You are merely a human. I cannot expect you to understand," Galenth looked into the distance. "But rejoice, for when this is over, our goals will be fulfilled."

"Yes, maybe so, but I had no idea." He vanished.

Galenth stood there and chuckled. His owl, Menrva, flew off his staff and into the distance.

"Soon, we shall all meet out makers."

000

Kefka whined as he stood up. "Why is everyone ruining my day!" he cried before vanishing.

Seeing that the clown wasn't coming back, Lightning turned around.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to the Onion Knight, who was sulking on the ground.

He looked away. "Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "I can't do anything."

"What is it that bothers you so?" The two of them turned around to see Golbez appear.

Seeing him, Lightning drew her sword.

"Wait!" Onion Knight called, standing up to stop Lightning. "I know him."

"You do?"

He nodded. He turned to the dark man. "Golbez, what are you-?"

"Regardless of what you have learned about your companion," Golbez said, "you swore to protect her. That vow was enough to lead you to your Crystal. Or was it an imitation as well?"

He looked away. "I . . ."

"Yes?"

"What if I can't? She's all alone, and her powers may be consuming her right now!" He looked up to him now. "What if I couldn't make it in time! I couldn't-"

"It's not a matter or can't or won't," Lightning said aloud. "There are some things you just do."

"Huh?"

"She correct." Golbez folded his arms over his chest. "If you question yourself, you will fail. So you must run forward, and ignore any doubts you may have." He vanished, leaving the two alone.

"I don't know what's going on with you," Lightning said, "but it sounds like you're in trouble."

"I am," Onion Knight said quietly. "My friend. She's in trouble. I have to save her." He looked up to her. "I want thank you for saving me, but, could you-"

"Help you find her?"

"Um, yeah."

Lightning closed her eyes. "I'm not too thrilled about helping a child, but," she opened them and looked down at him. "I think I can deal with it."

He smiled at her.

000

Kefka screamed. "Just what the HELL is going on? Why is everyone getting in my way!"

"It would seem as if the universe is conspiring against you," the Cloud of Darkness said.

". . ." he simmered.

"Come," it said. "The girl and her comrade are nearing."

"Goody! I can take out my anger on them!"

000

Chosen Paths 2-5: Leaving others to their fights, does not excuse you from battle.

000

"You think we'll find her?" Onion Knight asked.

"Don't worry about it. You're not going through this alone."

"Right!"

"Then let's move."

Please continue

Mrfipp


	10. Way of a Heart

Fipp: My project in underway! Though, for some odd reason, the music seems to 'shift' from one part of the video to the next.

**Way of a Heart**

"Time for a break everyone," Squall said, stopping near a ledge.

"What?" Zidane asked. "But the light!" he pointed at the beam.

"We can't just sit around!" Vaan spoke up. "Who knows what will happen to Bartz if we do that!"

"I know you two are worried about Bartz, but we may do him more harm than good if we run ourselves ragged." Squall didn't add 'And that's final', but it was heavily implied.

"Fine," Zidane sulked and walked to one of the ledges and sat down on it, sat down and proceeded to stare out to the crystal tower and planet in the distance.

Squall sat down against one of the cliffs.

Vaan, too, resigned himself to the break and sat down where he stood and lied down on his back.

"Hey Squall?"

"What?" He didn't seem interesting in talking.

"Why are you helping us? I mean, the last time we saw you, you didn't seem too interested in coming along with us?"

Squall was silent for a moment. "I didn't want to go with you three when I met you. You seemed like idiots."

"Oh."

"I felt if I went with you, I'd become one too."

"That was unneeded!"

Squall _almost _smiled. "I wanted to do this on my own, and I thought you would have gotten in my way if I let you, but,"

"But what?"

Squall reached into his pocket and pulled out Bartz's feather. "Even though we were apart, we were still helping each other." With his other hand, he brought of his Crystal. It looked kind of like the gunblade, but also like a feather. Vaan wondered why. "It was because of that, I was able to beat Ultimecia, and get my Crystal."

"What's the Crystal like?"

Squall shrugged. "I really don't know, though, I think I feel happy around it."

Vaan chuckled, only to be scolded. "Sorry."

"But, if what Cosmos told us true, then we should be able to win with them."

"They're that powerful, huh?" _'Then that's what I'm going to need if I want to become stronger.'_

000

Treacherous Skies 3-5: The selfish acts we commit, not only affect us.

000

"Alright Vaan, Zidane. Let's get going."

"Don't worry Bartz! The rescue team is coming!"

"We have to make up for lost time." _'We better hurry because if Bartz . . .'_

000

"_Oh, so you would your only hope and crush it?" the Emperor asked, seeing the fragments of the Crystal the Warrior destroyed fall to the ground. "The Crystals, were they not what you were after?" _

"_I have vowed to put an end to this conflict with my own hands," Warrior said, holding his sword and shield in his hands. "It is for that reason that I must find the Crystal by myself. It is not charity I should receive from the enemy. That was nothing but an imitation." _

"_And I suppose your determination is true." He held up his scepter._

_000_

"You think we're getting close?" Onion Knight asked.

"I don't know," Lightning replied. "So far, we're just looking around randomly for them, so there's no way."

The boy sighed. "I wish we could find some kind of clue."

"_Cloud!"_

"What was that?" Lightning asked.

"It's Terra!" Onion Knight then ran ahead. Lightning ran with him.

They did indeed find Terra, as well as Cloud, trapped between Kefka and the Cloud of Darkness.

"Now, what will you do?" the Cloud of Darkness asked, its serpents' jaws snapping. "Will you both surrender to our powers? Or will you-?"

"We'll ride it out! All four of us!" Onion Knight yelled out as he, and Lightning entered the scene, their weapons drawn.

"You're alright!" Terra exclaimed, ecstatic to see the boy alright.

"And you-!" Cloud said, turning his attention to Lightning.

"I told you I'd protect you!"

"The three of us can handle this one," Lightning said aloud. "You can handle the clown." This was said to Terra.

She nodded and faced the mage.

The Cloud of Darkness looked around it to see that it was outnumbered. It then caused an explosion at its feet, causing a smoke screen.

Seizing its chance, it flew from the smoke and drifted down to one of the lower levels of the tower.

Seeing that this was a lost fight, it was about to teleport away, when there was a light thud on the metal slope behind it.

Turning around, it saw that Lightning had jumped down from above.

"So, you have pursued us?" it asked.

"I would like to help out Terra," Lightning said. "But that's her fight, not mine." Se drew her gunblade. "So I'll have to settle for you."

It laughed. "Very well, we shall send you beyond the reaches of despair!"

000

_Terra floated down, only to quickly fly away, trying to get away from Kefka's explosions._

"_Come on!" the clown laughed, throwing more at her. "Let's play! Dance! Dance!" He then gave chase._

_Terra quickly spun around, destroying several of the explosions, when Kefka flew through the smoke._

"_Let the party begin!" he maniacally laughed._

_She now found herself surrounded by numerous explosion, which closed in around her._

_Curling up as tight as she could, Terra vanished in a flash of light, while the explosion detonated._

_Kefka dropped his arms in disappointment. "Was that it? I wanna play more!" he whined. _

_Up above, Terra reappeared and placed her hand on one of the giant holding containers, to support herself while she caught her breath._

"_I mustn't ruin everybody's hopes," she said to herself._

"_Hope aren't worth dirt!" Terra yelped and jumped onto the catwalk and looked up to see that Kefka had appeared inside the container. "I'm going to destroy everything!" The glass shattered._

_Terra lowered her arms and glared at Kefka as the small shards of glass sparkled around her. "I won't let you, get away with it!"_

_000_

"Are you prepared to loose all hope?" The Cloud of Darkness' tentacle shot forward, shooting dark thunder at Lightning, but she avoided this by jumping off the ramp, and to the lower level.

The Cloud appeared behind her and threw an explosive particle beam, which exploded behind her, sending her into the air and into one of the walls.

As she slid to the ground, the Cloud floated into the air and fired off numerous shots of darkness that spread around it, before shooting off towards Lightning.

She jumped into the air to avoid the attack, barely missed being hit, and sprung at the Cloud and swung her sword, infusing it with the power of water, and struck at the Cloud, crashing it though the massive iron pipe above and crashing it into the bottom of the catwalk.

Lightning landed on the ground and cast Thundaga at the Cloud, but this attack missed as the Cloud soared threw the air and cast down darkened spheres at her, which struck her and sent her down into the lowermost pit.

The Cloud hovered down to the edge of the pit, but Lightning jumped up and made to strike her, but a round shield appeared in front of it, stopping her attack. A particular beam appeared below, burning her before throwing her into the air.

On her way back down, the Cloud's tentacles spun around it wildly, hitting her multiple times.

When it was done, Lightning fell to the ground, but she jumped up to the Cloud and sliced at it once, then struck it with a thunder spell, before she landed on one of the remaining pipes.

The Cloud then concentrated its hands in front of it, before firing a massive beam of energy at her. Lighting barely had time to dodge it before it came after her, destroying the pipe she was standing on.

She rebounded off the wall and sliced at the Cloud, following it with multiple more strikes, before dealing the final blow.

000

_A light streaked across the starlit sky._

_Cecil, in his Paladin armor, hovered in the air and looked down at Golbez. "It's because I have friends that I can fight! Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus-!" He then dove down at Golbez, spear ready to strike, and did this._

_Golbez raised his arms and fired lightning from his hands, catching Cecil in it._

_He struggled for several seconds before flashing in darkness, retuning to his Dark Knight armor, and breaking free from the attack, and dropping to the ground._

"_I can turn darkness-" He shot toward his brother, shifting to Paladin and swung his spear upwards at him, but Golbez quickly jumped back. Cecil then landed back on the ground and held his spear up. "Into hollowed light! Behold!"_

_He shifted back to Dark Knight, and black flames erupted from the weapon, spiraling towards Golbez._

_But the dark man dodged them by moving to the side, and quickly flew into the air. Cecil watched him land on a cliff._

"_You're naïve Cecil," Golbez said, arms crossed over his chest. "Even knowing pain and betrayal, you would depend on the whims of others?"_

"_I swear on this blade-" he switched to Paladin, "I will not be dissuaded!_

_000_

The Cloud of Darkness laughed. "Such an interesting thing!" It then sunk into a dark portal in the ground.

"That's done with," Lightning said, putting her weapon away. "I better get back to them."

Lightning ran up the stairs and met up with Cloud and the Onion Knight.

"Terra!" Onion Knight called, as the ran up the to girl.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked.

"You three!" Terra said happily. "I'm so glad!

In the end, Terra had received her Crystal, and they headed out.

'_They each have their Crystals,' _Lightning thought, looking between the three of them as they headed down the catwalk. _'What's been driving them? Are they simply doing this because Cosmos told them too, or did they obtain them because they truly believe in what they're doing? Because I . . ._

As the four of them walked away, none of them saw Minerva sitting staring at them from across the room.

Please review

Mrfipp


	11. A Selfish Act

Fipp: My project should be up next week.

Hopefully.

**A Selfish Act**

Chosen Paths 3-5: Shining brilliantly, how will you hold yours?

000

"So you finally have your Crystal, huh Terra?" the Onion Knight asked.

"Yes, I do. I couldn't have done it without all of you."

"No. You did it all on your own," Cloud said.

"Now, all we do is have to help you find yours!" Onion Knight said to Lightning.

"It looks like it." _'But I don't really care about this war, so how could I find it in the first place?'_

_000_

"_Don't like being alone? What would you do if you were to lose that which you were trying to protect?" Kuja asked Zidane._

"_What?" Zidane answered back in surprise_

_._

"_Hn. As one who shares your fate, I simply had to see how your heart would break upon realizing how powerless you truly are."_

_Zidane growled._

_Kuja shook his head. "Your friends will get hurt, and there is nothing you can do." He raised his arms in a dramatic gesture. "Like a bird trapped in a cage, you can only listen as they scream in terror,"_

"_Shut up!" Zidane yelled, not wanting to hear the other Genome speak anymore._

_Only a laugh. "I'll be looking forward to your solo performance." Kuja then disappeared, leaving Zidane alone._

_So very alone. _

"_Guys . . ."_

_000_

"How could I let this happen?" Bartz asked as he, Squall and Vaan walked down the catwalk. "If I hadn't been so gullible, then Zidane would . . ."

"Stop thinking about," said Squall, who was ahead of them.

"He's right!" Vaan said. "It's not your fault Zidane's not here. You were tricked with a fake Crystal. If it's anyone's fault it's-"

"_Ours, I presume?"_

The three of them looked down the catwalk to see Vayne appear at the end of it.

"You!" Vaan quickly brought out his sword. "Of course this is your fault!"

"Tell us where Zidane is!" Squall said.

"Or we'll force it out of you!" Bartz added.

"So eager to fight, aren't we?" Vayne asked. "Even though your efforts will be crushed underneath our heels?"

"You-!" Vaan's grip tightened.

"For all you know, Kuja has done away with Zidane, while Exdeath is currently pursuing you with the combined force of the Manikins, and do not think that Ultimecia is finished playing with you.

"Soon, every single one of you will be put down, like the dogs you are, and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"That's it!" Vaan yelled. "I've had enough of you!"

Vayne slyly smirked. "Then follow me." He vanished, leaving behind a portal.

Vaan charged forward, running through the portal without a moment's hesitation.

"Vaan!" Bartz and Squall called.

The portal dissipated as soon as he was fully through.

"Where did he-?" Bartz started.

"_Do not worry,"_ Vayne's voice rang through out the labs. _"He will be safe, for the time being."_

With a laugh, Vayne's voice had left them.

Meanwhile, in another part of the shattered realm, Vaan ran out of the portal, which vanished behind him, and almost ran into a bottomless pit.

"What the-?" He looked around in confusion. "Where did he-?"

He growled to himself in frustration. He saw that Vayne was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you! Come back and fight me!"

No answer was given to him.

Angered, he ran down the hallway, hoping to find Vayne.

000

"I thank you for your assistance," Vayne said. "With this, with our respective opponents separated from each other, everything should come much easier."

"It was of no concern," Exdeath. "But may I ask why, with all the Void's power, bring him there?"

"In his current condition, he has no use to us. He should see things much more clearly soon."

"I see, so you have chosen to manipulate . . ."

000

Treacherous Skies 4-5: Life will not always be easy, sometime learning a lesson can be harsh.

000

"Nothing is going to stop me. I'm going to cut them all down!" Vaan ran forward.

000

"_Wait a minute! Don't bail out on me!" Tidus yelled to the retreating form of his father._

"_Do you hate your father?" the Emperor asked._

"_Outta the way!" Tidus yelled, taking out his sword._

"_I suggest you direct that aggression towards me." The Emperor raised his scepter into the air._

_000_

Vaan ran forward into the large room. It was elegant in appearance, and unlike the previous areas he had been to, only consisted of this one area, though it would constantly reconfigure itself.

He stopped after running after several seconds, to catch his breath.

"This is getting me nowhere!" he said to himself.

"Then what will move you forward?"

Before Vaan could look to where the voice struck him, the ground below him exploded in dark energy, sending him into the air, before causing him to crash near the edge of the massive pool of silver water that rest at the end of Orphan's Cradle.

He groaned in pain as he stood up. "Who did that-?" he yelled.

Golbez then appeared. "You seem in a hurry, aren't you?"

"One of Chaos' guy?" Vaan drew his sword.

"I see you have no hesitation to jump into a battle, such is the ways of the vengeful," Golbez said.

"Why don't you just shut up! The only reason I'm fighting you is because of what the rest of you guys are doing to me and my friends!"

"Is that so? And tell me, why is it that you quickly left them in order to chase your foe?"

Vaan glared at Golbez. "If I beat Vayne, I'll get my Crystal, and I'll become more powerful."

"Is that true? Then," Golbez raised his arms in front of him, "show me if you are worthy of that power."

000

"Will you take your blade up against me?"

Vaan rushed forward and swung his blade, but Golbez leaped backward and into the air. He then began to concentrate a ball of dark energy in his hands, before tossing it forward, but Vaan quickly dodged it and cast a Blizzara at Golbez, but he vanished into thin air.

"Wha-?" Suddenly, something then struck him from behind, sending him into the floating orb, and causing it to collapse upon him before crashing him to the ground.

Golbez then appeared over him and swung his arm down, creating a laser, but Vaan rolled out of the way.

He then jumped at Golbez, striking him with his sword, which moments later caused an explosion of darkness, throwing him backwards.

Vaan then dashed at Golbez and swung his sword, sending forth one-thousand tiny needles at him, striking directly at his chest.

The armored man then swung his arm, and Vaan jumped back, not knowing that Golbez had created a wave behind him which sent him flying towards its caster, who then cast a magic projectile forward, shooting it into Vaan's stomach, and sent him flying.

As soon as Vaan landed, Golbez stomped on the ground, and a large dark circle appeared below Vaan. Before he could run, a massive geyser of darkness erupted from it, rocketing him high into the air, and crashing him into the ceiling.

Golbez then jumped into the air, after him, and aimed to strike at him again, but Vaan quickly moved out of the way and threw his sword into the air, summoning a large whirlwind around him, catching the larger man in it. After being tossed around by the wind for several moments, it exploding in a bright shine.

Vaan landed back to the ground as Golbez feel. He then threw his sword at him, it leaving his grip, having it strike him several times before returning to its wielder.

He was about to jump at Golbez again, but four large rocks then erupted from the ground below, and thrashed him as the spun around Golbez. Then they shot out from all sides, sending him with the one from the front.

He then flew at Vaan, creating three small orbs that flew into the air and fired small lasers at him, but he managed to block this.

He then dodged to the side, as Golbez created another energy orb, and tossed it at him.

"Not going to work twice!" Vaan spun around, dodging the projectile that Golbez threw at him as soon as he reappeared, and tossed a small leather pouch at him, which exploded into gil upon contact.

Vaan then pointed his sword forward, from which a nauseous gas shot forward, quickly surrounding Golbez, making him ill and to cough uncontrollably, before the gases glowed, and violently exploded.

He moved out of the area, staggering from the blast, only for Vaan to crash on him from below, and the whole area exploding into a tidal wave.

000

"_Tidus has been looking forward to settling things with you. Don't tell me you ran from the fight," Firion said to the older man who stood in front of him._

"_That wasn't funny, kid," Jecht darkly said. "Everyone's getting in my way, and it's kinda ticking me off. Think I'll take it out on you!"_

_000_

"Impressive," Golbez said as he stood up.

"I'm not done!" Vaan said, reassuming a battle stance.

"I can see that, but before we continue, let me ask you something."

Vaan only glared at him.

"Earlier you mentioned that you wished to continue onwards as you can obtain your Crystal, and gain more strength, am I correct?"

"What about it?"

"To what end will you use this strength?"

"To beat you guys, of course!"

"That seems a reasonable goal. But tell me this, what are you willing to do to gain it? Such as abandon your friends?"

"I wouldn't-?"

"But you did," Golbez said suddenly. "So quickly did you chase after Vayne, that you did not allow yourself to consider what would happen to them."

Vaan was about to retort to what Golbez said, but the man's swords sunk in deep.

"While the quest for power is important, what is done with it, is more so." Lightning crackled around Golbez, having his disappear.

Vaan stood only for several second, staring down at the ground. "I'm such an idiot."

000

Treacherous Skies 5-5: If we stay in the past, we will have no future.

000

"Why do you keep helping these kids out?" Jecht asked Golbez just as Vaan left. "I mean, first that rose-guy, the mouse, that little boy and girl, and now him?"

"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Should one of those links break, the entire chain will fall apart."

"Ah, I see. So it's all for your little brother then eh?"

Golbez didn't respond.

"Whatever. Now if you excuse me, I've got a few things to settle with Golden Boy."

Please review

Mrfipp


	12. Gathering Forces

Fipp: Damn. Setback. Hopefully next week.

**Gathering Forces**

_The Emperor's laughs could be heard, echoing throughout the enclosed halls, as Tidus stood back up._

'When it came down to it, my problem wasn't that he got away. The thing that really made me mad was,'

"_It just isn't like you, taking orders like that!"_

_000_

Lightning, Onion Knight, Terra and Cloud walked across the floating platform that rested not far from the floating Crystal

The Onion Knight stopped. "So, Lightning, where do you think your Crystal is?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I really don't know."

"You don't?" Terra asked.

Lightning turned away. "I know I have to fight my own opponent to do so, but I don't think I'll be able to do so."

"Why's that?" asked Cloud.

"I just really have no faith in what we're fighting for. So far, I've only passed the time by fighting for others, like when I met you," she said this to the Onion Knight, then turned to Terra, "or helping you getting your Crystal."

"But you don't have something for yourself?" Terra said.

Lightning shook her head. "No. No I don't. And I think it'll take more than a flower to help."

"Then we'll just have to help you!" Onion Knight stepped forward.

"It may not be that easy," Lightning said. "In this war, between Cosmos and Chaos, we're being moved around, like chess pieces, to fight, but-" she sighed, "you probably don't understand."

"No, I do," Cloud spoke up. "I can get what you're saying. I've been there, more than I'd like to admit. We can't just fight, because someone told us to."

Lightning nodded and began to walk forward. "If I do find a reason, I'll stick to it, and focus completely on it."

000

Chosen Paths 4-5: The road has been set for you, but will you walk its full course?

000

"The time is coming," Dysley said.

"And what time would that be?" Sephiroth asked, standing near the large hole in the ceiling.

"Do not play ignorant with me, child. You are well aware of what I speak of."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Of course. Soon, we'll all be meeting them, and this ridiculous war will end."

"And so you're memories seem to be returned."

"Not all of them. But what I know, is what I know. It is all that matters."

000

"Time to get moving," Cloud said.

"Right," Onion Knight said. "We can't be getting soft now! Let's move forward."

"You're the one who stopped us for that chat," Lightning said.

"Hey!"

Terra giggled.

000

"_Yeah. You're right!" Zidane looked to Cosmos. "They aren't the type to get beat up that easily. I have to make sure they're alright. That's, that's the least I can do!" He smiled. "Thanks a lot, Cosmos. Wow. I guess I must really look pathetic. It's usually me who's cheering up the ladies."_

_Cosmos shook her head. "Your gentleness is also your strength," she said, before vanishing from Zidane's sight._

"_Cosmos!" he called, not expecting her to vanish. After several moments of silence, he looked forward. "Gotta, gotta stay sure of myself!"_

_He ran forward._

_000_

Lightning, Onion Knight, Terra and Cloud walked up the ramp, reaching the top of the level.

There was a flash of light, causing them to stop, and Cosmos appeared.

"Cosmos!" Onion Knight called.

"It is good to see you all," she said. "It would seem that all of you have your Crystal. Except one."

Lightning looked away. "I still haven't found out why I should make a move."

"Then don't think," Cosmos said. "Just simply act. It doesn't matter what you think, because it has no bearing on anything here."

"Cosmos?" Terra asked unsurely. What she was saying, it didn't sound like anything she would normally said.

Lightning picked up on this, and placed her hand on her gunblade.

Cosmos noted this. "You are quick, for a simple tool." She then began to laugh, and was engulfed in a white haze. She was replaced by Galenth Dysley.

"You!" Lightning drew her sword, and her companions also readied themselves. "Why are you here?"

Dysely chuckled. "I am simply here to set you right, and place you back on your destined path."

"And what makes you think we want whatever 'help' you provide?" Onion Knight asked

"Because without help, you are nothing more then lost sheep, simply standing around, and only waiting for the hounds to guide you."

"That's not true!" Cloud snapped. "We each have our own goals, goals of our own!"

"How blind you are. These 'goals' you speak of, are nothing more than illusions you tell yourselves, because you are unable to deal with the truth."

"And just what is this 'truth'?"

Dysley raised his staff in the air. "Your true mission in this war, is to end it! To bring upon its absolute destruction. You are the ones who will make this realm no more!"

"What?" Lightning asked. "Just what does that mean?"

"That is your fate. You have no choice in it."

Cloud then ran forward at Dysely and swung his sword, but a shield appeared around the elder man, and threw Cloud into a wall when his sword hit it.

"Cloud!" Terra ran over to Cloud, to check if he was alright. Onion Knight followed her, and stood in front of them to protect them if Dysley launched an attack at them.

"Now to start!"

Lightning turned away from her friends and back to Dysley, just as Minerva flew towards her.

There was a flash of light.

When it faded, she found herself next to a large sword.

"Cloud? Terra? Kid?" She looked around, but saw none of them.

"Do not fret for them." She turned around to see Dysley. "You have no need for them to accompany you. They have no use beyond this point."

"You," Lightning readied her weapon to attack.

"So, it would seem you wish to fight me?" He laughed. "Very well! Then come to where I rest!" He then vanished in a haze.

Seeing he was gone, Lightning placed her weapon back into her holster. "Fine. You want to play it that way."

She ran forward.

000

Chosen Paths 5-5: Destiny is a fickle thing, limited to only what you desire to work for.

000

"'To bring upon its absolute destruction?' Just what did that mean?" Lightning asked herself, before running forward.

000

"_Friends?" Kuja sneered. "Don't you dare associate me with those animals!"_

"_But-" Zidane quickly leaped to the side as Kuja cast a Holy at him._

_Kuja sighed. "You've disappointed me. I wanted so much to enjoy this hopeless tragedy. What an utter failure." He then laughed. "It's time to close the curtains to this silly drama!" He rose into the air, ready to fight._

_000_

Vaan walked through the Bahamut, and was not at all surprised when Vayne appeared in the middle of the area.

"So it would seem you've arrived," he said. "Have you come to satiate your desires to avenge your comrades, and the dangers that they have been put through? Will you come forth and claim your Crystal, so you may gain the power to make it easier?"

Vaan glared harshly at Vayne, before sighing to himself and seeming to relax. "Kind of, but not really."

Vayne raised an eyebrow. "Do you care to elaborate on what you mean by that?"

"Yeah, I'm here to fight you, and I'm here for the Crystal, but not for the reasons you just said."

"Then, what pray tell, are your reasons?"

"I'm going to fight you, not because I'm want to make you pay, but because beating you, will mean one less person who will hurt them. By fighting you, I'm doing what I can to make sure they're safe.

"That's what I'm going to do!" He drew his sword. "So just stuff whatever you're going to say!"

Vayne smirked. "Right to the point then? Very well then! I shall see just how true your resolve is!"

Please review

Mrfipp


	13. Upheaval

Fipp: Dammit. Do to internet troubles, my project can't be up this week.

HOPEFULLY next week. Knowing my luck though, never.

**Upheaval**

_Bartz leapt from the top of the building, landing on the ground level. The connected Mage Mashers and the Sword of Kings were in his hands._

_Exdeath then appeared in front of him._

"_Did you think that would work?" he asked. _

_Growling, Bartz charged at Exdeath, but the mage let his sword float into the air, and had it charge at Bartz._

_The Mime managed to deflect the sword several times, using his own Mimicked weapons, but Exdeath called his sword back, only to shoot it at Bartz._

_He tried to defend against it, but the force behind it knocked both weapons from his hands and sent him flying back, crashing to the ground._

_Bartz looked up to see Exdeath pointing his blade at him._

_The separated Mage Mashers and the Sword of Kings stabbed the ground, before vanishing._

"_You'll never defeat me playing around like this," the sorcerer said, chuckling._

_Bartz then leaped into the air, flipping backwards, landing a safe distance away, and summoned the Buster Blade._

"_This is the first time," he said, summoning Revolver. "I'm serious!" He readied the blades. "Now, showtime!"_

_Bartz ran towards Exdeath and swung the two blades, but Exdeath summoned a magical seal to block them each time, though it was clear there was some difficulty to successfully block the attacks._

"_Here it comes!" Bartz swung down, but Exdeath leaped backwards and into the air._

"_You fool!" He vanished._

_Bartz jumped down to the lowest level and saw Exdeath standing near the front gates of the castle._

"_You shall wander within the Rift forever!" he said, twirling his sword in the air once._

_Bartz dismissed his swords and smirked. "That doesn't sound half bad!" _

_000_

_Zidane ran along the side of the large crystal pillar. He looked behind him to see Kuja flying not to far behind giving pursuit._

"_Let me perform a piece for you," Kuja said, magic glowing in his palms. "It's your requiem!" _

_He then began to let loose a barrage of magical blasts at Zidane, laughing the whole time._

"_You call that music?" Zidane called back._

"_Just playing the overture."_

"_Of course you are!" Zidane turned around and came to a grinding halt. "Now I'm playing, the finale!"_

_Zidane leaped into the air, spinning the Mage Mashers as he flew right at Kuja._

_000_

Vaan was tossed back, and crashed into a wall.

He then looked up, and quickly dodged to the side as Vayne crashed a fist where his head was.

The thief then swung his sword at Vayne, but the man only leaped back from the initial strike.

Vaan then ran back at him, and swung at him, but Vayne dodged each strike.

He then quickly reached his hand out and grabbed the sword by the hollow and pulled Vaan towards him, where he planted his fist into Vaan's stomach, and sent him crashing into the wall again.

"Burn in hell, child!"

Vayne then raised his hand into the air, where several, large, magical sword appeared, and with one flick on the arm, they shot out at Vaan.

They exploded upon contact.

"Hn," Vayne said, as smoke filled the area. "It would seem that your own resolve was not strong enough. It has only lead to your defeat."

"Would you stop talking already!" Vayne looked forward to see Vaan walking out of the clearing smoke, his weapon dragging behind him.

"So, you appear ready for another beating?" Vayne asked.

Vaan said nothing, but instead threw his hand out, casting a barrage of Blizzard, Fire and Thunder.

But he did not aim for Vayne, but rather the ground in front of Vayne.

With his vision clouded, by the debris caused by the magic, Vayne was barely able to dodge Vaan as he swung at him, and was forced to jump back at he stabbed at his head.

With Vayne on the run, Vaan swung his sword again, sending a massive whirlwind forward, which exploded into a large blast of light.

"I see you are reluctant to admit defeat," Vayne said, readjusting his stance, having barely avoided the attack.

Vaan grinned and stabbed his sword into the ground, hand on the hilt. "The only one here who will be admitting defeat, is you!" 

He then grabbed the Sword of Kings in both hands and held it in front of him.

"And besides, a lead man doesn't loose."

000

"I welcome you," Vayne said, holding his hand out.

Vaan then rushed forward at Vayne, and jumped into the air with the intent to strike him down, but the man jumped to the side, and made to strike at Vaan, but he quickly rolled out of the.

Vayne punched at Vaan, but the latter quickly blocked this, catching the fist in the hollow of his sword. With Vayne trapped, Vaan cast a Thunder spell on him, before striking him with a 1000 Needles.

After being attacked, man jumped back, to avoid another magical attack, this time a Blizzard, and summoned several sword into the air. They quickly flew at Vaan, but he managed to deflect several of them, but one of them managed to get through his defenses and struck him in the back.

With Vaan's attention elsewhere, Vayne had no trouble striking him, where he began a flurry of kicks and punches, before finally slamming him to the ground.

Vayne pulled his fist back, and slammed it down, aiming for Vaan, but he quickly rolled away and jumped up.

He then ran up to Vayne and swung his sword, which was empowered with the force of thunder. After being electrocuted for several moments, he was assaulted with screaming souls.

Vaan was about to ready himself for another attack, but Vayne had summoned more swords to attack him. He wasn't quick enough to dodge, or block them, and as a result, was stabbed through the middle, before the engulfed him in a fiery explosion.

Vaan was tossed into the air by the attack, and was struck by Vayne and sent back to the ground. He then raised his arm and summoned a sword, which was then joined by several more sword, creating a large mace-like weapon.

He flew down, ready to strike Vaan, but the latter quickly jumped out of the way, but was still caught in the explosion and tossed away.

"I implore you to stand down,' Vayne said, trying to find Vaan. "Continuing such a pointless farce will only result in more agony for you."

The smoke from his attack cleared, but was he struck from the back by Vaan's sword, which quickly flew back to its wielder, and saw thrown to the ground.

"It's over for you!"

Vaan swung his sword, summoning up a toxic green miasma around Vayne, before it exploded in a massive violent blast.

000

Vayne collapsed to the ground.

"So, it would seem that you've the will to stand by your resolve," he said, glaring at Vaan.

"Was there any doubt?" Vaan casually asked.

Vayne chuckled. "You seem to pride yourself on that? But how far will that pride take you?"

The air around him turned black and purple, and rippled, taking Vayne away with it as it dissolved away into nothing.

"Sorry, but pride has nothing to do with it," Vaan said aloud. "I'd cast it away too, if it came to it . . ." He left this thought unfinished.

A bright light then showed where Vayne disappeared.

"The Crystal!"

The Crystal that floated in front of him resembled a hand-sized uncut diamond that gave off a soft orange glow. (1)

He walked forward and reached forward to grab it, but it flew out of his grip and towards the exit.

"Hey!" Vaan called, giving chase. "Come back here!"

He followed the Crystal out of the Bahamut, and to another part of the world.

After he rounded a corner of the castle in the sky, he found Bartz and Squall across from him, and Zidane running up the bridge.

"Hey guys!" he waved, catching their attention. He then ran to the bridge to meet them.

'_To defend what we hold most dear. I'm willing to give up everything I am for that.'_

_000_

_Having let go of his anger and frustration, Vaan has obtained his Crystal and returns to Bartz, Zidane and Squall._

_With this newfound strength and power, he vows to use to it defend his comrades, swearing their safety as long as he is able._

_He now looks far ahead, far beyond the clouds, seeing the day where not even the sky can limit his future dreams._

_000_

"_I will not let their struggles be wasted," Firion said to Ultimecia and the Emperor. "I will obtain the Crystal, and bring an end to this!"_

"_Is that truly your will?" the Emperor asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That is why you are weak. You only fight because you are told to. You are nothing but Cosmos's tool." And with that last taunt, both he and the witch vanished._

_Firion mulled over the Emperor's words. "Am I, just Cosmos's tool?"_

_000_

Lightning knew exactly where to go.

She walked further into Orphan's Cradle, and towards the silver pool, where Dysely stood with his back to her.

"You came much faster then I thought you would," Dysely said as she approached him.

Lightning stopped and gave the 'man' a hard glare at the back of his head, hoping it would be enough to sear right through.

He then turned around to her, a great sweeping motion with his robes. "Now tell me, are you ready to fulfill your purpose, like the tool you are?"

Lightning continued her glare. "Earlier, you said that we were supposed to destroy this world. Just what did that mean?"

"And why should I tell you?" Galenth laughed, as if she just told a mirthful joke. "You have no right to know anything. You can only be guided by those who are superior than you, should it be to addle by, or act when the time comes.

"And that times has come!" He raised his staff into the air. "The time for this war's climax is about to be reached!"

"From what you're saying, then you're nothing but a tool as well. One of Chaos."

Galenth laughed again. "Is _that_ what you've come to assume? Then again, I should expect no less from someone who is ignorant of their fate, yet at the same time unable to live without it."

Lightning closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm done."

"Done? Are you done fighting the fact that this world will collapse, and you will be its cause?"

"Yes." She snapped open her eyes and quickly drew her weapon, and pointed it at Galenth. "I'm done listening to you! This world won't collapse! We'll make sure of it!"

"You fancy yourself the hero." There was a loud cry, and Menrva appeared and hovered just above its master. "I shall show you where you belong!"

(1) The Dusk Shard.

Please review

Mrfipp


	14. Fighting Fate

Fipp: FINALLY! It is up! Yesterday, I posted the first part of my project on YouTube.

It's named after this story, though it really has nothing to do with it.

I was just to lazy to think up a new name.

**Fighting Fate**

Lightning back flipped through the air, and landed on her feet in a kneeling position. She then looked up and saw Dysley as the man walked up to her.

"Going against the destiny planned for you is simply a foolish endeavor," Dysley said as he approached Lightning. "I would consider in simply submitting. There is no shame in it. You will be greatly rewarded."

"Sorry, but I have no interest in anything you have planned."

Dysley narrowed his eyes. "I am not surprised. You are nothing more then a lowly human, unable to fully grasp what is around you." He raised his staff. "If you will not accept willingly, then I shall force you!"

He then waved his staff, sending out numerous glowing streams of white light out at Lightning, only for them to explode into large, destructive spheres.

Lightning then jumped high into the air, in an attempt to escape the explosions of light below.

"Simply accept your fate!" Bright lights appeared in front of Galenth, and an array of laser beams shot out.

Lightning raised her weapon in front of her, as a means of defense, but she was blasted with them, and sent crashing to the ground.

"It is time for you to go," Dysley said. He then waved his staff, and a blast of magic shot from it, and towards Lightning, but she quickly jumped into the air and landed on the ground, a distance away from Dysley.

"I don't intend on going anywhere!" Lightning readjusted her grip.

Dysley chuckled and floated into the air, a bright light emitting from his body.

"As if you had any choice."

Lightning held up the Blazefire Saber close to her face. Her eye twitched from the light. "We'll see about that!"

000

"You are ignorant of your fate." Dysley waved his staff into the air, sending a wave of destructive magic at Lightning, but she quickly dodged this by rolling to the side.

She then jumped up and raised her hand into the air, summoning down a barrage of Thundaga down on the man, a shield appeared around him, protecting him from the spell.

Lightning then quickly bound forward at him and swung at him, slicing at him with a quick flurry of strikes, before dealing one last swing that send him flying into the air.

She was about to jump after him, but he quickly turned in the air and thrust his hand out, sending out a bust of energy at him, crushing her to the ground.

Seeing her down, Dysley floated in the air and pointed down at her and sent down a barrage of Ruin spells, which merciless exploded upon her.

Lightning managed to quickly recover from the attack and jumped backward, but was forced to quickly dodge more attacks that Dysley had decided to launch at her while she was in a moment of weakness.

One of his spell overshot her, leaving enough room for her to dash forward and jumped at Dysley, and sent him crashing to the ground.

She then dove down at him and began to attack him, each strike with her blade infused with Thunder, and crashed him to a wall.

Dysley quickly jumped back up and blocked another strike with his staff, before knocking her away, and in no position to defend herself, her summoned a torrent of lasers that struck her, and sent her to the floor.

He then showed no hesitation before casting an Ultima spell on her.

"See how pointless is?" Dysley said, taking several steps forward. "There is nothing you can do."

Lightning looked up and glared at him. "There's always something that can be done." She then jumped into the air.

She then jumped down at him and made to attack him, but he swung his staff at her, but she blocked this and pushed him back.

He then sent out a large force of darkness at her, but she quickly flipped to the side. He made more efforts to attack her with more powerful magic, but she was able to outrun each spell, each one barely singeing the back of her cape. With one last dodge, she ran towards him

Dysley made to strike her with a destructive magic, but Lightning quickly moved to the side and dove directly at him, she then struck him with a flaming sword, and then tossed him into the air and spun around, dealing one powerful, precise and deadly swing of the blade.

000

"_You're a no-good, self-centered old bastard!" Tidus yelled, summoning his sword. "But I realized, the old man I know, is the guy that always wins, the toughest guy in the world! That's who I have to beat!" _

_Jecht smirked. "The skinny little kid, talking tough. You'd better not regret it later." He stabbed his sword into the ground._

"_I'll regret it, if I don't fight you!" Tidus crouched down, ready to fight his father._

000

Their paths will always merge and part, but they share the same destination.

000

The Onion Knight, Terra and Cloud ran across the moon's surface, but Cloud stopped in his tracks. When they noticed he was running, they stopped too.

"Is something wrong Cloud?" Terra asked, concerned.

Cloud reached his hand out, and the Wild Rose appeared. It was glowing brightly.

"I think," Cloud said, looking down at the flower, "I think it's Firion."

"Firion?" Onion Knight tilted his head.

"I think he's in trouble." He turned his head away. "But-"

"Go," Terra said. "Don't worry, go and help Firion. You don't have to worry about us, we'll find her."

"And when we do," Onion Knight added, "we'll come and help you, help him, together!"

Cloud looked at the two for several moment before putting the Rose away, and turning away. "Thank you."

And with that, they parted paths.

000

Dysley groaned and stumbled backwards several steps.

"My fate, has nothing to do with you," Lightning said, holding her weapon tightly in case Dysley decided to stand up and keep fighting.

The man then began to laugh. "You are far too ignorant to understand anything about your fate!" Small wisps of darkness began to pour off of him. "This battle has proved nothing for you, only that you are nothing more then our tools!"

With one last laugh, he vanished.

There was then a bright shine in front of her, and Lightning placed her weapon back into its scabbard. She reached her hand out to take the Crystal.

It was small, and simple in design, even more so than Cloud's; A simple teardrop. (1)

She took it in-between her forefinger and thumb and gazed at it for several moments.

"Lightning!" She turned around at her name and saw the Onion Knight and Terra running down the room.

"You two?" she asked as they approached her.

"We finally found you!" Onion Knight cheered.

"Where's Cloud?" Lightning asked, not seeing the man anywhere.

"That's right! I almost forgot! He went to go help a friend."

"He said Firion was in trouble," Terra said. "So he went to help him, while we went to find you."

"Then let's go," Lightning said, nodding.

The two nodded and turned back the way they came.

Lightning gave one last look at her Crystal before willing it away, and followed them.

'_We move forward, and never look back. We decided where we go. I've decided my own path, and I've chosen to walk beside these people.'_

000

"And what brings you here?" Garland asked.

"I have done my part in this cycle," Dysley said. "I see you now wait for your opponent to arrive."

"Yes, and it will not be too long."

"These cycles are tiresome. I can barely wait for it to all come to and end. But before that, I wish to see one more thing."

"Then go. Just be sure not to cause too much damage."

000

_What is it that decides our future? Is it our own power that determines what happens to us, or the will of something greater?_

_Not once did she ever look back, even when doubt began to set, but her enemy's words still hold on to her._

_So, instead of accepting what is set for her, she will fight fate, and strive for her own future, one with the people who fight along side her._

(1) Serah's Crystal.

Please review

Mrfipp


	15. Falling into Place

Fipp: Now for the last chapter of the 'Destiny Odyssey'.

Also, I managed to acquire a copy of 'FFI and FFII' for the GBA. Dawn of Souls version today.

Though, on a sadder not, I've heard the Black Mages disbanded. Damn. Now looks like I'll never get that 'Dark Messenger' remake.

**Falling into Place**

_Father and son stood across from each other._

"_Then let's do this!" Jecht said, rotating his shoulder._

"_You're finished!" Tidus then quickly somersaulted forward, towards Jecht, and then leaped into the air. He then swung down at Jecht, the blade cutting right at him, yet it seemed to do nothing._

_Jecht seemed indifferent towards this attack, and made to backhand Tidus, but the latter quickly ducked backwards, but a forceful shockwave threw Tidus away. While in the air, he managed to spin upwards, and landed on his feet._

"_Oh?" Jecht asked, somewhat impressed._

"_Just beginning!" Tidus called back._

"_Then how's this?"_

_The next thing Tidus knew, his father was right in front of him, burying his fist right into his gut. The force from the punch sent Tidus flying, and crashing into the massive sword, where he slid to the ground, dropping his sword._

"_Look what happens when I don't hold back?" asked Jecht, now appearing right next to him. He then kneeled down. "Well, now you know that nobody can beat me. You're still just a kid." He looked at his hand, "You've got limitless potential running through your veins," and clenched it._

_Tidus' hand twitched._

_Jecht stood up. "You'll be up on your feet by tomorrow." He then began to walk away._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Jecht stopped._

_Behind him, Tidus pushed himself up, using his sword as a crutch and began to stagger forward._

"_This isn't over yet. There's no tomorrow for me, unless I beat you today!" Tidus stood up straight and glared right at his father's back._

"_Pesky little runt," Jecht growled. He spun around, a flaming aura pouring off him. "Who do you take after?"_

_Tidus jumped forward, and reared Brotherhood back for a swing. "Go ask yourself!"_

_000_

Where does ultimate power lie? Who will succeed in the end?

000

Vayne looked upward, to the massive swirling vortex that consumed the entire sky.

"And who makes our destines, may I ask?" He turned around to Garland. "Does a man, through the many trials of his life, decide the ultimate outcome of their own life? Or do we lack any choice, with something else mapping out our fate?"

"Both I suppose," Garland said. "In the Great Will, we choose what happens, but it will eventually lead to where it is supposed to be."

Vayne closed his eyes. "And what should happen, if this Great Will is broken? The ones who man it gone?"

Garland said nothing. He only glared.

000

The Warrior walked forward, traversing through Orphan's Cradle.

"_It all comes near." _

He stopped and looked around. "Who is there?"

The air hazed, and Dysley appeared.

"Soon, everything will fall into place, and this pointlessness will cease to be." Dysley then stared at the Warrior. "Even now, you are helping it along with ever step you take."

"What is it you are talking about?" the Warrior asked.

Dysley laughed. "I have no interest in telling you such things."

"Then if you have no business with me, leave. I have a goal to meet."

"I do have business with you. I am here to witness as things draw to an end!" Dysley pointed his staff at the Warrior.

000

"So willingly you move along."

Dysley swung his staff, sending blasts of magic forward, but Warrior stood his ground and summoned a large shining shield that, not only blocked the magic, but shot forth several piercing rays of light that aimed to strike at Dysley, but he quickly dodged to the right.

The knight then charged at him, pulling his sword back, and ready to cut him, but Galenth raised his hand and sent forth several ruin spells, catching him by surprise, and throwing him backwards.

Dysley then summoned up numerous lasers in front of him, which fired directly at Warrior, but he quickly dodged this by rolling to the side. When he jumped up, he swung his arm, calling forth a blast of fire that rocketed towards Dysley, but he managed to bat it away.

This however, left him open to the columns of lightning bolts, which knocked him back.

Warrior was then swiftly upon him, and struck him with his shield, sending him into the air, where he proceeded to swiftly bombard him with numerous magic-enhanced sword strikes, before striking him one last time and sending him into the air.

Dysley quickly changed his position in the air and blocked Warrior's next strike, and pushed him back with more force then one would expect of a man of his age. He then summoned forth more magic, and unleashed down on the knight, who was crushed to the ground by the powerful force.

He quickly jumped up and swung his sword, summoning half a dozen magic sword into the air, before sending them forth at Dysley.

The man quickly flew out of the way, dodging most of the sword, but one caught him in the shoulder, and was quickly pinned to the floor.

Warrior then rushed forward, but Dysley jumped up and cast and Ultima at him, but the knight slid to a stop and dug his sword into the ground, before swinging it out, sending forth a line of light columns forward.

The two spells collided, creating a massive explosion that threw both warriors backward, crashing into the opposing walls.

Dysley was the first to stand up and looked through the smoke, and Warrior then jumped through it and swung his sword down, but he knocked this attack away and struck him in the chest, sending to the floor.

The older man reached back and cast forth a large amount of darkness, but Warrior quickly jumped up and swung his sword at the force, and while it took much effort from Warrior, he managed to cut through the attack, having it half on either side of him.

He then struck Dysley in the chest and sent him into the air and stabbed forward, summoning a large magical blade that appeared around his entire body stabbing upwards, further adding to the damage Warriors was inflicting, before exploding into a powerful shockwave of light.

000

"_You've gone far enough on your own."_

_Firion looked up, and on both sides of him, Cloud and Tidus appeared._

"_A friend's dream is our dream," Tidus said, spinning his sword in his hands. "We'll defend it together!" _

_Several energy bolts darted forward, but the two blondes easily knocked them away._

"_And as long as we remain together-"_

"_That dream'll come true!" _

_Firion then saw Cecil and Prishe appear on either side of the Emperor, before they each cast spells of light him, but the man vanished before they could strike him._

"The time has come,"_ the Emperor's voice rang through the air. _"Firion! Come to where I am! Come and show me your will!"

_And with that, the Emperor's presences faded away._

"_Terra and the others should be joining us soon, but," Cloud said, helping Firion up._

"_You're going alone, aren't you?" Tidus asked, concerned._

_Firion nodded. "I must settle this." Cloud then held out his hand, and held out the Wild Rose. "How did you-?"_

"_Are you going to stand here all day, or go for your dream?" Prishe asked, placing a hand on her hip._

"_You will succeed in it. We know you will," Cecil added._

"_I'll be back!" And Firion left._

_000_

Dysley laughed. "This is marvelous!"

"I want answer from you. And now!" Warrior said.

"Do not worry child, for soon, all shall be answered!" Dysley then vanished.

'_Just what did he mean by his words?' _Warrior thought. _'The questions simply keeping adding, yet I still have no answers.'_ He then looked forward. "Then I simply have more to ask Garland."

With no more barriers in his way, he continued onward.

000

"_What!" Firion looked around him an large spikes sprout from the ground, trapping him. "I'm trapped!"_

_Energy then crackled off the spikes, created a large explosion that crippled Firion, all while the Emperor looked on and laugh._

_The Emperor waved his hands, retracting several of the spikes that stood between him and the rebel, just in time to see him collapse, his weapons scattered around him. _

"_You should have disposed of your fantasy and accepted me as master," he taunted._

_Then suddenly, each of Firion's weapons began to glow a blue aura, and shot forward, easily piercing the glowing orbs that had been set up, only to stop inches away from the Emperor's face._

"_What-?" _

"_There is no meaning in strength only used to hurt others." Down the slope, Firion slowly stood up, before running up to the Emperor; his weapons flying back to him._

_He quickly grabbed each weapon, placing them in the proper place._

"_I have dreams!" He then grabbed his sword and landed in front of the Emperor in a kneeling position. "Dreams worth dying for!"_

"_What will an insect like you do?" the Emperor asked, glaring down at Firion._

_Firion stood up. "Believe in the future, and persist in the present." He held his sword in front of his face. "That's what I'll do!"_

_000_

_The Warrior charged at Garland, but the large knight swung his weapon, the blade detaching from the hilt, connected by a chain, and took out the pillars on either side of the room, raining down debris on Warrior._

_But he jumped into the air and blocked all that fell his way._

"_Come, light!" He then summoned up magical swords that flew forward, keeping care of the rest of the falling stones._

_Garland heaved his weapon into the air, the blade bending forward. "This is the cycle of battle!" he cried and swung down at the ground, creating a massive quake that sent stones spires up from the ground._

_The stones then exploded as a bright light shone from them, and Warrior swung his sword at Garland, only for it to be blocked._

"_We will never come to accept one another," Garland said, as metal ground against metal. "We shall always be in conflict!" He then reached down and split the sword in two, and swung at Warrior, but he managed to evade the blows, as well as the next few before jumping back down the ramp._

"_Destiny, ends here!" he called, readying his sword and shield._

_Garland pulled his hand back. "End it if you can!"_

_The Warrior of Light leaped at Garland._

_000_

"_What would happen to the gods if all the crystals were gathered? What would happen to the world if its cycle of conflicts was suddenly broken? Not even the gods could foresee the bedlam that awaits."_

000

"Looks like you finally got it."

The Warrior looked behind him to see the other twelve warriors as they approached him, each one with a Crystal in their hand.

"Is everyone alright?" Warrior asked, looking each one over.

"Of course! It was a piece of cake," Onion Knight said, snapping his fingers.

"So now we all have our crystals," Firion said. "We should get going!"

Warrior nodded. "Yes. Let us hurry. Cosmos is waiting."

The warriors began to part, leaving the Chaos Shrine, one by one, but the Warrior stood still, reflecting.

'_No matter how many times darkness threatens to swallow the world, the Light will always be with us,'_

He too left, unaware that this war was still far from over.

000

This part of the world, could easily be described as Hell, as it was nothing more then a burning wasteland, with fire raining down from the sky, and massive demonic-looking swords standing out at various points.

The Emperor looked forward to the large figure seated in the throne.

"Well, if it isn't the god of destruction. Have you regained your powers?"

The figure looked at the man, his eyes glowing. "How fares your plot, Emperor?"

"Ah, so you already know. In truth, the real plan has yet to be executed."

"What?"

"You need only focus on your duty. I shall be the author of this tale's end."

Please continue

Mrfipp


	16. Shade Impulse

Fipp: And now we have reached the end's beginning.

**Shade Impulse**

The Warrior walked across the waters of Order's Sanctum. He looked forward to see the other warriors.

Bartz, Zidane and Vaan with speaking animatedly with each other. They tried to get Squall to join in, but they failed.

Cloud and Lightning were side by side, silently conversing.

Terra was silent, preferring to only listen, while Tidus, Prishe and the Onion Knight settled some petty squabble.

Cecil and Firion both remained quiet, waiting for things to start.

While he didn't say anything, the other warriors looked towards him as he approached them, only to stop a few feet short.

With one nod, they began the final trek to Cosmos.

000

Cosmos sat on her throne, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap. She took a deep breath and looked up into the sky.

'_Battle scarred Warriors,' _she thought sadly. _'I . . .'_

She then began to remember an incident from a past war.

_000_

_Cosmos could only look on as Chaos' warrior approached._

_He was a middle-aged man, wearing all black leather, long coat, pants, shirt, gloves, and slicked back black hair. He reached to the holster on his belt and pulled out a gun, clenching it tightly in his leather-clad hands._

"_Tell me something," he said. "What sacrifices are needed to achieve what is right?" He reached up with the gun, and pointed it his opponent._

_The blue-haired woman stared ahead to the man. "One must be careful about such decisions," she said, holding up the odd-looking sword in her hand horizontally. "Or everything will be in vain."_

_Cosmos stared on, and the two began their battle._

_000_

'_It is all but an endless dream. Yet . . .'_

She looked ahead, to see her champions approach her, and she stood to greet them.

'_The fantasy, must come to an end.'_

_000_

The Warrior stepped in front of Cosmos, and took out his Crystal. His fellow champion did likewise.

"Let's end this fight, here and now," he said, looking to Cosmos.

Cosmos only shook her head. "No, It has already been settled." Small lights then appeared, floating off her body, and she collapsed to her knees. "Your fate is to fall into true darkness."

The world around them then began to spin, switching from the calm lands of Cosmos' domain, to the harsh, flaming world of the Edge of Madness.

Tidus looked around, baffled by the change, and looked behind him.

"Cosmos!" he called, though she was not alone.

Hovering in the air, directly in front of Cosmos, was Chaos, the God of Discord.

"Chaos," Cosmos said strongly, looking up.

Tidus crouched slightly, then quickly jumped, running forward to fight the God-

-Chaos' eyes flashed-

-but he, as well as the other warriors felt paralyzed, unable to move. Unable to defend Cosmos.

With the warriors taken care of, Chaos looked down to his equal, yet opposite.

"For all your wandering, still you end up in purgatory," he said gruffly. "What a shame, Cosmos."

"This is not for your to decide," Cosmos replied. "What they must know is true darkness."

"Your wish shall be granted." He raised his two right arms. "I will extinguish all light!"

The ground below Cosmos erupted into fire, a massive column of it, consuming her.

"Cosmos!" Squall called, willing his muscles to move.

Cosmos gave her warriors one last look, before burning away.

When the column vanished, Cosmos was no where to be found.

"The world is unchanging," Chaos said, observing the looks of shock and horror each warrior had. He turned his back to them, before taking to the air. "Powerless beings. Fall into the shadows of despair, and begone."

000

_Each of the thirteen warriors, the world's last hope, have followed their own paths to obtain the Crystals. _

_But the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, perished as they watched, leaving the world in the hands of Chaos, the God of Discord. _

_And as last spoken by the deity who summoned them, the warriors were now about to experience true darkness. _

_000_

They could do nothing as Chaos flew away. Each one of them felt entirely helpless to do anything.

Lightning was about to speak up, suggesting that they quickly retreat and figure out a plan.

But the same lights that floated off Cosmos, began to appear on her.

"What the-?" she asked, catching the other warrior's attentions. She then felt light, so very light.

She then vanished into thin air.

"Lightning!" Bartz and Zidane called.

"Where did she-?" Vaan asked aloud, before noticing that he was glowing too. He tried to swat the lights away, as one would a fly, but this failed. With gave one last panicked yell before vanishing.

There was then a deep laughter. The group look to where Chaos and Cosmos had been to see Exdeath, Kefka and Dysley.

"Is is as I said before," Dysley said, hand in his staff. "This world is destined for destruction. You are the first parts of it to leave."

"You're getting what you deserve," Kefka laughed. "After all, Cosmos died because of what you did!" He pointed at them, each one now sporting the glowing lights.

"You little-!" Prishe cursed, running forward. She vanished before she could get too far.

Tidus collapsed to his knees and yelled before vanishing. He was then followed by Zidane, Squall, Cloud, Terra, Bartz, and Cecil.

"It's better that you disappear than to know the brutal truth," Kefka said this happily. "Trust me," this was a growl.

"Fear not," Exdeath said, looking on as Firion and the Onion Knight left, leaving only the Warrior, who was now kneeling. "I will wait until you are gone, before I return the world to the Void."

The Warrior's vision became hazy, and dark as the laughter from the three villains dimmed away.

000

"_There is not even a speck of light. I am in absolute darkness," Warrior said to himself._

"_Did I really disappear?" That was Tidus' voice. "If all of us are gone, then that world,"_

"_Is this it? Is this the way it all ends?" Squall's voice._

"_We can't let this happen!" Lightning's voice. "There are still things we must to do!"_

"_I learned through all the battles that we can't just give up!" Onion Knight._

_There were then numerous points of light, piercing right through the darkness._

"_Even in the deepest despair!"_

_The lights floated towards them, and they could feel the Crystals' shine._

_000_

The Crystals fell from the sky, and landed in their respective owner's hands.

The thirteen warriors looked around, to now see that they were back in Order's Sanctum.

"Could this be, Cosmos's doing?" Terra asked, looking down at her Crystal.

'_What they must know is true darkness,'_

"But they said that we were the ones who killed Cosmos," Cecil spoke up.

"I think, we should find out the truth," said Firion.

"Why Cosmos had to disappear," Bartz said, confused. "If WE have to disappear as well. We've got to get some answers!"

Cloud nodded. "We're not gonna let them have their way."

With nothing left behind them, they moved forward, determined to find answers to their questions.

Please review

Mrfipp


	17. Realm of Emptiness

Fipp: Out of boredom, I wrote up numerous Encounter Quotes for the new characters. Go check out my Deviant Art page to see them.

Also, I'm a little surprised that no one tried to guess who were the characters from Cosmos's flashback.

**Realm of Emptiness**

_000_

_Kefka screamed._

"_It's not enough. Destroy more! Have got to destroy more!" He began to haggardly gasped as he tried to stand up and recompose him self, but failed._

"_Just stop!" Terra snapped, walking forward. "None of this makes any sense!"_

_The clown only deeply chuckled. "Destruction isn't supposed to make sense! It's only fun when it's senseless!" Terra looked away in disgust. "Why create, when it will only be destroyed? Why cling to life, knowing that you have to die? None of it will have meant anything once you do!"_

"_We live to protect what we hold dear. As long as you have that, you can find the meaning on your own."_

"_Meaning schmeaning! The whole world's going bye-bye! You included!" He now then took on a new tone Terra was unfamiliar with, one filled with sorrow. "Life. Dreams. Hope. Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that junk is enough to fulfill your hearts!" he yelled this last part. "Destruction! Destruction is what makes life worth living!"_

_Kefka's body began to crackle with power as his body wildly contoured._

"_Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything!"_

_He then exploded into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a sad laugh as his remains vanished._

"_It was your broken heart," Terra looked to where Kefka had stood. "You were trying to fill it with destruction."_

'This misery must not be repeated. Ever.'

"_I must keep moving forward."_

_Terra walked away._

_000_

"What's that?" Vaan asked, taking several steps forward towards the large gear "Is that that flower you've been carrying around with you?"

"Yes, it's the wild rose," Firion answered. "It's meant as a symbol of a world of peace. According to Cloud, he and Terra have the same dream, but different flowers to represent it."

"Different flowers?" Vaan gave a moment's thought. "That sounds like a nice dream. And you know what, I think I have my own flower for it."

Firion chuckled. "That's good."

_000_

_Jecht stood up._

"_So? Are you ready to move on?"_

_Tidus tilted his head. "What?"_

"_I think you had so much on your mind that you couldn't even take your next step."_

"_That's not."_

"_You're pathetic." Jecht shook his head. "Can't even get one thing right without me, can you?"_

"_I just-"_

"_Well, if you don't understand it, try just accepting it."_

"_Huh?"_

_Jecht went on. "Accept that you are weak. Accept the path you've taken. Accept that nothing makes sense in this whole damn world! Once you accept everything, then you can choose your next path the one path you really want to take."_

_A raised eyebrow. "You came here just to tell me that?"_

"_Gonna cry again?" Jecht laughed._

"_Shut up," Tidus snapped, half-heartrendingly _

_His father chuckled again. "There. That's my boy. Now, don't make me come out here_

_again, you hear?"_

"_Not for a million gil."_

_Shaking his head, Jecht turned around. "See ya!" He then began to walk away._

"_Hey, Dad!" Tidus called out. "Thanks, huh?"_

_Lights appeared around Jecht, and his body began to dim. He looked over his shoulder, back to Tidus._

"_It was fun. Being your dad and all."_

_He was then gone._

_Tidus sniffed. "Don't worry. I'll save the tears, until everything's over."_

_000_

Shade Impulse: A Lost Truth: The Gates of Paradise soon open. Be now bathed in the blessing of the Goddess.

_000_

Prishe walked across the Empyreal Paradox, and spotted Nag'molada looking to the large Crystal that hung in the air above, his back to her.

"Nag'molada!" Prishe called out. "You have some explaining to do!"

"Why?" Nag'molada asked, though it seemed that he was saying this out loud, and not to Prishe.

"Why what?"

"This is nothing more then a cycle. It continues forever. Life must have both the forces of discord and harmony to exist. When I had come into the war, I felt honored to be in the presence of such forces.

"But yet, when I learned the truth of the Crystals, I was unable to believe such a thing. I thought it some joke until Cosmos had vanished away."

"So you know about the Crystals then?" Prishe said. "I need you to tell me."

Nag'molada shook his head before turning around to face her.

"What terrible folly have I perpetrated? Was this act so irreversible" He shook his head again. "No, my path had always been true. It was this incomplete world that was the error. This incomplete world, exists for the sake of imperfection!"

He then floated into the air and glared down at Prishe.

"I now know what I must do. With the balance of the gods as it is now, there can be no perfection in this world. Perfection is the only source of light and truth. We can find it, together, in Paradise!

"We shall all soon join Cosmos."

000

Darkness began to appears around Nag'molada, increasing around him into thick black haze, blocking Prishe's view of him.

There was then a sharp, blinding light, forcing Prishe to cover her eyes, lest she be blinded. When the light was gone, looked up to see what had become of Nag'molada.

He now was a glowing white figure, with six, slim, translucent wings sprouting from his back. Over his head was a hood, but where his face was supposed to be was an glowing abyss (1).

"Return wayward children," Nag'molada said, stretching his arms out, the darkness around him, the Emptiness, flowing freely.

Seeing the sight before her, Prishe cracked her knuckles a few times, and lowered herself into a fighting stance.

"We still have a few things to finish Naggy!"

She was the first one to move; running forwards as fast as she could, leaping into the air, rearing her fist back and planning to crash it into Nag'molada's not-a-face.

But the Emptiness suddenly appeared in front of her, acting as a shield against her attack, before throwing her into the air, from which she crashed into the ground.

Nag'molada's wings spread wide, and he took off into the air, sailing through the dark sky until he was above Prishe. He brought his hand up, summoning forth a large glowing javelin, and threw it downwards, but Prishe quickly managed to avoid it by performing a back flip, but while she was still caught in the shockwave from the attack.

The Kuluu then swooped down, prepared to fire several magical bolts down at her, but Prishe quickly jumped up and kicked him chest, before striking him several times in the shoulders, and then dropkicking him to the ground.

She then dove down at him, foot poised to crash into his skull, but he only stood up and grabbed her by the ankle.

'_Shit!'_

He then raised other arm and pointed directly at her, before casting a powerful conical shape of magical energies that blasted Prishe away.

She managed to flip herself in the air and threw her hand, sending forth a Chi Blast, but Nag'molada swatted the attack away, just as Prishe landed on the ground. White lights glowed around her as she cast Holy, which struck him in the chest.

With Nag'molada down for the moment, Prishe began to cast Shell, but was stopped when a heavy clicking noise sounded around her, and saw she had now been trapped inside a Bind spell.

The Kuluu floated down to where Prishe was, then spun around, slicing in a wide circle with another sword he had summoned, cutting right into Prishe, sending her into the air. She managed to get back up straight, when she saw him flying at her.

Prishe managed to summon up a Banish spell, up more Emptiness surrounded Nag'molada, protecting him from the spell. She quickly tried to muster up another spell, this time one to protect her, but Nag'molada was on her, and swiped down, sending her to the ground.

The Elvaan stood up on tired legs and looked up as Nag'molada landed in front of her, a bright light glowing around him. Prishe tried to move out of the way, but was caught in the large magical blast he had fired.

"The Gates are opened!" Nag'molada raised his hand and blasts Prishe away. He then raised his arms into the air as a bright light glowed around him, almost blinding. There was then a large flash and Nag'molada clapped his hands together, summoning out copious amounts of Emptiness that gathered around Prishe, before surging towards her, and drowning her.

"It was inevitable."

Prishe crashed to the ground, creating a large crack on the transparent floor.

She managed to pull herself to her hands and knees, and looked up as Nag'molada floated down from the sky. He then prepared another lance in his hand and threw it at her.

The force from the lance gave little time for Prishe to move out of the way, but she managed to fall backwards as it zoomed overhead.

Of course she reached up for it, since it was a stupid, and reckless thing to do.

It worked though, but her hand wouldn't be feeling right for a while.

She spun in the air, and threw the lance back at Nag'molada, who was struck in the face.

With the Kuluu preoccupied, Prishe ran forward and jumped into the air, landing a dropkick right into his chest. When he staggered back she threw a Chi Blast at him, but this was blocked by the Emptiness.

'_That's really getting annoying!'_

She landed back on her feet and rushed forward, just as Nag'molada recovered from her attacks and casts another explosive spell at her, but she flipped over this and right over him, and unleashed several punches and kicks at him, before tossing him to the ground.

He quickly jumped up and swung another sword, but Prishe quickly blocked this, and summoned up a Holy spell, which engulfed Nag'molada.

The massive light exploded, and Nag'molada fell forward, the Emptiness around him dissolving into nothing, returning him back to normal.

000

Nag'molada fell to his knees, all his strength gone.

"Perhaps, it best be this way. There is no longer any salvation to be had for this tainted world. It is filled to the brim with nothing but apathy, arrogance, cowardice, envy, and rage. With such things, we would do better-"

"Would you stop talking like that!" Prishe yelled, striding forward. "So what if that stuff is in the world?" Her voice softened. "There's still a lot of good stuff in this world. Truth, compassion, justice, courage, hope. It's things like those, that make this a world to fight for."

Nag'molada looked up to Prishe. "And what makes you so certain?"

"Cosmos, even in death, made sure we live on. I don't know how, but if someone's willing to give someone like me a second chance, then there has to be good in the world."

"Even with darkness in all of us . . ."

"Yup. That's how I about figure it."

Nag'molada stood with, albeit with some difficulty. "If that's how you see it, then I have no choice but to leave this world's fate in your hands." A light appeared around him, and soon he was gone.

Prishe stood there for several moments. "In the end, everyone finds their own peace." With nothing more for her here, she turned around and began to walk away.

'_Eventually, we all find our way to the Goddess.'_

_000_

_Exdeath kneeled in front of Bartz, Terra, and Lightning, darkness smoking from his armor._

"_This is the sensation. The boundaries of the flesh are broken, dissolving into nothingness," he said. "The Void is where all begins and all ends. Soon, all of you will become a part of this eternity!"_

_He then stood up, and laughed as the darkness took him, and he returned to the Void._

"_Why did Cosmos make us get the crystals?" Bartz asked aloud._

"I have been defeated.

"What they must know is true darkness.

"And you are the last hope left to this world."

"_Cosmos, must have known that her death was a fate that couldn't be avoided," Terra said._

"_And knowing that, still gave us the last of her strength? It must be because she had hope. She wanted to pass it on to us."_

"_If the crystals, no, if Cosmos granted us her last remaining moments-"_

"_We can't let them go to waste. Let's fight with our own strength!"_

_Lightning nodded. "Then let's move. Cosmos got us started, but the rest is up to us."_

_There was then laughter behind them._

"_I see the farce still continues."_

(1) The form of Promathia, final boss of _'FFXI: Chains of Promathia'_, whom Nag'molada become part of.

Please review

Mrfipp


	18. Battle for Freedom

Fipp: Now for the next bit. I've also (finally) added to my YouTube project.

**Battle for Freedom**

_Kuja fell to his knees, defeated._

_Zidane approached his fellow genome. "As long as there's hope, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Then," Kuja replied, all conviction haven left his voice. "I want you to, erase me."_

"_What?" Zidane recoiled in shock. Why was he asking this?_

"_The world has disowned me. I have been defeated by life itself."_

_There was a tense moment of silence between the two, before Zidane put his hand out, gesturing for Kuja to grab hold of it._

"_Why?" Kuja asked, confused._

"_Do I need a reason to help someone? Or is my help not good enough for you?"_

"_It's likely that I will hurt you again."_

_Zidane grinned. "I can take a beating."_

_Kuja shook his head. "I don't think I will ever come to understand you."_

_He then pushed Zidane's hand away and stood up on his own._

"_Kuja?"_

"_Off with you," Kuja replied, turning to the Crystal. "Aren't there more important things for you to seize?"_

_His body began to glow a light blue color at it began to dissipate._

"_I return, to where I must."_

_Kuja then vanished, leaving Zidane alone._

_The thief looked to where Kuja had stood. "We're going back to the same place." _

_000_

Lightning looked down to the swirling green abysses below her.

"She gave her life for us, hoping we could go on."

"She did," Tidus answered.

"Did she really have that much faith in us?"

"Of course she did! We're her champions! Her guardians! Her-!"

"Her heroes?"

Tidus laughed. "That's right! And as those things, we gotta do, what we gotta do!"

Lightning allowed herself a small smile. "Maybe so . . ."

000

"_With the gates to the Void wide open, you are already dissolving into_

_Darkness," said the Cloud of Darkness, slumped to the ground. "There is nothing more you can do."_

_The Onion Knight nodded. "You're right. If I listened to my head, I'd probably just run."_

"_Then why fight?"_

"_My friends give me the strength. I just need to follow 'this'," he touched over his heart, "and the path will open up."_

_The Cloud of Darkness chuckled. "Such interesting creatures. But there is no escaping the fate of doom. We will be waiting, among the clouds in the Void,"_

_It floated into the air and wrapped its cape around its body. A dark, swirling cloud appeared behind it. It then floated into the cloud, before it vanished around the Cloud of Darkness, returning it to the Void._

"_It's only the end if we think it is," the Onion Knight said aloud. "We'll change that."_

_With nothing left in this realm, he ran forward._

_000_

_Golbez looked back to Cecil, who was now dressed in his Paladin armor. "The strength of your vow is impressive indeed."_

"_Brother," Cecil asked. "Why do this?"_

"_You've no chance against Chaos's forces, if, at this point, you lose the bond with your friends you so cherish."_

"_You tested me?"_

_Golbez nodded underneath his helmet. "And your strength was impressive. You and your comrades should be able to overcome any despair. I will be waiting for that time to come."_

_The dark man turned around and began to walk away._

_Cecil took several steps forward, chasing his brother, before calling out. "Where will you-"_

_Golbez stopped walking. "I was summoned by Chaos," he said, not turning to face Cecil. "That alone is a sign of my heart's weakness. I've no right to be near you."_

_He then started to walk away again, but Cecil ran forward again, calling out to him._

"_Please wait!" He stopped. "Brother!"_

_This was enough to stop Golbez again._

"_Do you not care what I believe? Because I believe in you. You can fight and win against yourself. I know you can!"_

"_Cecil . . ."_

"_And you and I, we also have a bond between us! I swear that I will never lose. So please, when the time comes, please join me and my friends!"_

"_My brother, you are too kind-hearted to be a knight."_

_Cecil sighed and looked to the ground, defeated._

"_But maybe, someday," Cecil looked up again. "If the light should smile upon me . . ."_

_Golbez walked away, and this time Cecil did not try and stop him._

_He knew he would only have to wait for the day when his brother would return._

_000_

Shade Impulse: The Schemers: The dark shadows looms overhead. The Mighty Wyrm readies itself to rein destruction upon us all.

000

Vaan walked across the central platform.

He was not surprised, expecting in fact, to see Vayne standing in the middle, with his back to him.

"And what brings you here?" Vayne asked, turning around. "Have you come as a messenger of vengeance, or perchance you've become ridden with despair?"

Vaan shook his head. "I'm not even going to answer that." He looked straight into Vayne's eyes. "You knew all along about the Crystals, and that gathering them would kill Cosmos."

"'Twas a necessary thing to do. With Cosmos' death, the war between the gods has ended, freeing us all from their tyranny. We are their puppets no longer!" He raised his arm high into the air, and clutched his fist.

"Freedom?" Vaan asked. "I don't think any rule under you or those other guys would be the same as freedom." He then summoned his sword. "You don't have any part in _my _kind of freedom! And I'm willing to die for it!

Vayne chuckled. "Bold words child. Your life is now forfeit, and your insurgences end here. I shall now put an end to your futile rebellious attempts once and for all!"

000

Vayne floated into the air, and to Vaan's surprise, numerous parts from around the ship began to come apart, and fly towards the emperor in a massive golden glow. Various mechanical parts shifted around him, creating a hulking armor.

When the transformation was complete, Vayne now wore armor that grew two large mechanical wings from the back, a large blade for one arm, and cannon for the other. Acting as a helmet was a dragon-like neck and head. (1)

"A new king shall be crowned!"

Seeing his opponent, Vaan grabbed the Sword of Kings and spun it in his hand, before holding it tightly in both hands.

"Time to knock you off your perch."

Vayne then leaped up and took off into the air, before diving down at Vaan. He quickly raised his hands, casting several Black Magick spells at him, but Vayne quickly dodged the attacks, and struck Vaan with his blade-arm, sending his crashing into the wall.

Vaan quickly jumped up and pointed his sword at Vayne, and fired an energy shot at him, which struck him, and caused an earthquake below him, sending him into the air, but he quickly flew upright and summoned several swords and sent them flying down towards Vaan.

The thief quickly rolled to the side, the sword stabbing the metal walls that he went by. He then jumped back up and rushed toward Vaan, dodging the flying swords as they went by.

When he was in range, Vaan jumped into the air, rearing his blade into the air and grabbing the hilt tightly in both hands and swung down, striking Vayne on the head, crashing into the ground.

Vaan was prepared to deal another striking blow, but Vaan quickly blocked this one, and began to unleash a flurry of blows with armored arms, legs, tail and wings, before sending him into the air.

He then threw his arms out, sending several more swords that flew high into the air, above Vaan, before each one fired down a blazing beam that connected, and exploded upon him.

Vaan quickly tried to recover as quickly as he could, but Vayne was on him too fast and struck at him, sending him rolling to the ground, before diving towards him.

He managed to right himself up from the thrown and threw his arm out, casting out several high tier-level magic spells at him each one exploding in Vayne's face, throwing him off course and right by Vaan.

As he passed, Vaan swung his sword, sending lightning through Vayne's body, before knocking him back and summoning pained spirits to attack him. He then jumped forward and struck Vayne with an explosion of darkness, sending him flying.

Vayne jumped up, and dodged backwards as Vaan attacked at him, and summoned up several swords into the air. They briefly hovered around him before diving down, skewer Vaan from all direction, and then exploding into a large blast of fire.

Vaan tumbled into the air and looked down through the smoke, just as Vayne flew upwards towards him. He brought his sword up, in an attempt to protect himself, but Vayne swung his arm, crashing it right into Vaan and sending him down the to platform below.

The Archadian ruler then turned in the air and dove back down at Vaan and prepared to cleave him in half, but Vaan jumped to the side and raised his sword to strike, but Vayne whipped around and struck him with his tail, spinning him around in the air.

While Vaan was in midair, he saw that the dragon helmet above Vayne's head opened its mouth, and a massive beam of energy shot out, engulfing him.

"A king has risen!" Vayne called out, then blasting him with another energy strike.

Screaming, Vayne summoned missiles that launched from his back, and targeted Vaan. He then raised his blade-arm, which was now glowing a fierce energy and slammed it down, catching Vaan in the blast. Vayne then took off high into the air and spread his wings, sending down countless streams of energy that wrecked havoc on everything below him.

"Death is your path!" A large black hole appeared above Vaan, and then quickly sucked him up into it, and then collapsed upon itself.

Vaan crashed to the ground. He tried to get up, but was struck his Vayne's blade-arm and sent flying into a wall, his sword flying from his grasp.

"The first page of our new history shall be written today. It is but a pity that your part in it ends here." He the pointed his gun-arm at Vaan and began to charge it.

"Sorry," Vaan said, raising an arm. "But a lead man can't die!" He then swung his arm, calling his blade from wherever it had gone to strike the gun, redirecting the blast to fire over him as opposed to through him.

Vaan then ran forward and jumped into the air, grabbed his sword and swung down with a crushing blow that knocked Vayne to the ground.

With the ruler down for the moment, Vaan jumped into the air and blasted his with 1000 Needles, then turned his blade downward and dove down with a monstrous force, and causing a massive geyser of water upon impact, striking a vital spot.

Vayne began to violently convulse, orange mist pouring off him as the mechanical parts of his armor blew away, returning to where they had originated from.

000

Vayne groaned in pain as he collapsed to one knee. Orange mist seeping from his body.

"I have failed," he said. "It would appear that I am no king. My failure here will surely send me on the path to death." He then looked up to Vaan. "But it is no matter. The gods had been sundered from this world, leaving us free to reign it as seen fit by those strong enough to take it." Vayne raised an arm and clasped it tightly. "I may now be nearing the path of death, I shan't walk it alone!"

Magic began to build around, signaling that he was about to cast one last spell.

But Vaan ran forward, yelling loudly, and swung his sword down.

Mist began to pour heavily from the wound, before Vayne's whole body exploded into the substance. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of him left.

Vaan breathed heavily and lowered his weapon.

"Sorry, but even though Cosmos is gone. What she meant to us won't be forgotten. And there's nothing you could have done to do that."

He shouldered his weapon and began to walk away.

000

_The Emperor fell to his knees and looked forward, to Firion, Squall and Prishe._

"_How could I lose not once but twice?"(2) he struggled to say. "Who ARE you?"_

"_Just a swarm of insects," Firion answered, stepping forward._

"_But this is not the end," the Emperor said, further angered. "As long as Chaos exists, so will we. I shall return to rule again,"_

"_You mean, back from the dead?" Firion asked._

"_Indeed. From the depths of hell, to this world once more." White and black smoke began to appear around him. They could feel his power growing out of control._

"_Wait!" Firion yelled._

"_I will be back again!"_

_He then stood up and threw his head back._

"_UNGAAHH!"_

_The Emperor exploded into lights of white and blackness._

"_Dammit," Prishe cursed to herself. "We're running out of time."_

_Firion walked forward and glared to where the Emperor had stood. "But unless we defeat Chaos, they'll return again." His fist tightened. "They knew everything, right from the start!"_

(1) The Undying, the final boss of '_Final Fantasy XII_'.

(2) Though technically, at this point he would have been defeated four times (Warrior, Firion, Tidus and Prishe).

Please review

Mrfipp


	19. Born Anew

Fipp: Game-wise, this has been a very good week for me. I defeated the Light Emperor in 'Dawn of Souls', purchased 'Birth by Sleep' (currently playing through Terra's storyline), and I have discovered that there will be a sequel to 'Dissidia' called 'Dissidia Duodecim', in which Lightning and Kain Highwind are two playable characters.

I so can't wait.

**Born Anew**

_Ultimecia, slumped forward and clutching her arm, glared at Squall._

"_Time waits for no one," she said. "You can grab it, but it flies as soon as you loosen your grip. To condense and to bind, this is all I desire!"_

"_No one can take away our time," Squall answered, gripping his sword tightly._

"_But all is destined to fade, merely to be swept away by each moment!"_

_She then raised her arm into the air, about to cast one final spell-_

_-But Squall rushed forward and swung the gunblade._

_Ultimecia screamed as she faded away._

"_I couldn't stand a day without a past or future," Squall said, not looking back to where Ultimecia stood. "I need to live each moment, to keep fighting here and now."_

_He then left._

000

"Hey, you okay?" Zidane asked. "Looks like you staring off into space."

"Huh?" Prishe looked away from the crystal palace in the distance. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Things are coming to an end. Some might not live through this. I just-"

"Bah! Don't say things like that! Cute girls like you shouldn't mope like that."

". . ." She then laughed. "Everything will turn out right."

"Of course it will Malady."

"Cute. You know, maybe in a few years . . ."

"Like older men?"

Prishe then burst out laughing, leaving Zidane confused.

000

"_What is it that drives you?" Sephiroth asked, standing up straight._

"_Only myself," Cloud answered, holding his weapon in front of him._

"_You don't exist anywhere."_

"_Enough!" Cloud snapped. "Looking for a reason to fight, wandering around for an answer, they're all my decisions." He then pointed his sword directly at Sephiroth. "I'm not tied to you anymore!"_

_Sephiroth stared at Cloud for a moment, before gently pushing the massive blade away._

"_Yet my shadow is burned into your heart." He then walked past Cloud, facing the other direction, and stopped just as he was at Cloud's back. "We'll meet again, Cloud. I'll keep coming back, as long as you are who you are."_

_With one last chuckle, Sephiroth vanished in a flash of light._

"_No thanks," Cloud said aloud, incase Sephiroth was still there, listening. "The one I really want to meet is . . ."_

_He then looked up, to the swirling green abyss above him._

000

Shade Impulse: While Time Grows Short: Born to now die. By our hand, the world shall know redemption.

000

Lightning walked forward into Orphan's Cradle.

The air around her was filled with small glowing lights.

"_Life's spark shines on, once freed from it's fleshy shroud."_

Lightning stopped.

"_Dreams, however, shatter in a flash."_

Then, in a haze of light, Dysely appears.

He laughed as he looked onto Lightning.

"At last, my errant warrior," he said, waving his arm, "Men battle men. Men battle beast. Chaos battles Cosmos." He glared at Lightning. "There can be no end to such conflict. This world's end is imminent and inventible, your act against Cosmos was simply an act of mercy."

"Mercy?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "You mean murder!" She reached her arm around her back. "We won't die, I didn't come here for that." She grabbed the handle of her sword and drew it, holding it in front of her. "I came her for you!" Her sword was then pointed directly at her foe.

"Such willful insolence," Dysely shook his head. "Disappointing." He raised his staff in the air. "You prolong your suffering, and to what end? Refusing this now only furthers such things!" He floated high into the air. "If you truly seek salvation, then you will obey!"

000

Minerva flew past Lightning and right towards Dysely. Upon coming in contact with its master, a bright light engulfed the two of them.

When the light faded, Dysley was slightly large, now resembling a bronze-colored machine of sorts, with an complex head ornament that branched out on either side of his head, where each side held several black faces (1).

"Behold!" he yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the room. "The power of a fal'Cie!"

Lightning glared at Dysley, and spun her weapon in her hand, shifting it between gun and blade.

"I'm no one's slave!"

She then jumped forward, only to roll to the side as Dysely fired off sever ruins spells towards her, and fired several Thunder spells when she got up, but Dysely waved his hand, sending out a blast of light, destroying the spell before they could reach him.

Then, through the smoke of the spell's remnants, Lightning flew through the air and swung down at him, but he quickly blocked the blade his staff and pushed her back, before unleashing a barrage of lasers as her, which forced her back before finishing with one last surge of energy.

She quickly managed to recover, and roll to the side as he fired more lasers at her, but she jumped to the side and rushed at him. He made for another blast of magic, but she dived down, rolled forward, before jumping back up and attacked with an upwards slice, sending him into the air.

Lightning then jumped up after him and began to began to attack with a flurry of strikes, before ending with one last swing that sent him to the ground.

She spun her weapon in her hand and made to run it through his chest, but a magical barrier was quickly placed between the two of them, and Lightning was thrown back, and landed on her feet just as Dysley stood up.

He then waved his hand, calling down countless Ruin spells down on her, but she quickly leaped away, having difficulty in avoiding each spell.

Seeing little room for a proper counterattack, Lightning jumped into the air and spun around, casting a Thundaga spell, having it collide with the Ruins, though this sent her crashing to the ground.

She then rolled back and jumped back to her feet, just as Dysley floated into the air above her, and raised his hand.

Lightning was then bombarded with Ultima spells.

"Learn your place!" Dysley called out, blasting Lightning back with a powerful blast of magic.

Numerous lights glowed around him, surging with power that was almost too much to contain.

"Come forth day of wrath!"

With a sudden burst of light, Dysley unleash countless lasers upon Lightning, utterly overwhelming her.

Lightning was blasted to the ground, causing it to heavily fracture as her body collided with it.

She struggled to move to her hands and knees, but her body was suddenly wracked with pain as a red aura coated her, and she slumped forward.

"End the end, nothing will matter," Dysley said, walking forward. With a wave of his hand, a white aura coated Lightning, having her stand up. "All we must do is simply wait, and the world shall collapse, torn asunder by the destructive forces."

Red. White. Red. White. Red. White.

"Though, I should thank you, for in the end, it was your hate for us that allowed this to continue." He pointed his hand at her.

'_No. Hate didn't drive us.'_

Dysely fired a massive blast of energy at her, but Lightning quickly rolled to the side, jumping up and landing on the ground. She switched her weapon to it's gun shape and fired several rounds at Dysley, each one hitting home.

She then rushed forward, switching her weapon back to its blade-form, flowing Thunder magic into the blade, and stabbed Dysely in the chest and threw him into the air.

With the fal'Cie in the air, Lightning jumped after him and spun around, acting like a tornado, striking him each time she spun.

One final blow struck him, and he exploded into light, and faded back to his human form.

000

Dysely slumped forward, clutching his staff in his hand.

Lightning held her weapon tightly in her hand. "We can't die here, because we have a world to save," she said. "If we have the power to ruin this world, then we have the power to save it. If you want your day of wrath, it's coming right up!" She pointed the blade at the fallen opponent. "Lady luck is on our side. Let's make a real miracle happen."

Dysely then began to loudly cackle. "You overreach yourself."

"No! We overreach you!" She then raised her hand, and Dysely was bombarded with blasts of thunder.

This attack threw him back, throwing him into pool of metallic water.

Moments later, Minerva flew from above and dove into the water.

"Promises have been made, and they'll be kept." She turned around and walked away.

000

_Garland was on his knee, on the roof of the Chaos Shrine. He struggled to stand up, but when he did, he began to laugh loudly and wildly._

"_What is so funny?" the Warrior asked, Squall and Vaan on either side on him. _

"_Rejoice. The chains of time have been severed," Garland happily said. "We shall never be reborn again. The cycle comes to an end as catastrophe draws near."_

"_Catastrophe?" Vaan asked. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Yes. The ultimate discord has awakened. Chaos means to use his powers to destroy the world, and himself."_

"_The world, along with himself?" the Warrior asked, shocked. "For what reason?"_

"_If chaos is a state without form, where all things collide and blend, then ultimate chaos would be the denial of all existence, would it not?" Garland asked the warriors. "At battle's end, there will be no joy, no glory, no salvation, no future. To the god Chaos, a world without Cosmos is naught but an empty husk."_

"_He'll destroy all because of the emptiness in his heart?"_

"_It is what the god has decided," Garland chuckled._

"_And you, are you alright with this?" the Warrior demanded._

"_Hmph. If this world loses its form, I only need to find another cycle. The soul of strife shall endure forever, beyond time and space!"_

_Suddenly, the large knight's body began to vanish, as he too began to leave the Cycle._

"_Farewell, warriors of Cosmos. May we meet again in the afterworld . . ."_

_He was then gone._

"_Chaos," the Warrior said thoughtfully. "Our next battle is our last."_

(1) Dysley's true form, Barthandelus. First form.

Please review

Mrfipp


	20. The Decisive Battle

Fipp: New information on Dissidia 012!

Tifa will also be a playable character. The Sky Fortress Bahamut and Orphan's Cradle will be new playable maps, with the final floor of Pandemonium. There's a new Assist system which allows other characters to assist you in battle. Because of this, each character will have four costumes. Cloud will have his KH attire (this may also apply to Squall and Sephiroth), Tidus with no shirt, and Lightning with Aya Brea's (Parasite Eve) clothes.

Shantotto and Gabranth will have storyline relevant purposes. Original characters will have new moves (Firion will have an entirely different move set though). Saved data from the first game can be carried over, and there won't be a new character for every game.

I'm a little concerned about this last one, but as long as Prishe, Vaan and Gilgamesh make it in, I'm happy.

**The Decisive Battle**

The thirteen Warriors of Cosmos stood together atop the Chaos Shrine's roof, for what may be the last time.

"The world now faces true disorder," the Warrior said, facing his comrades.

Not even a moment after he said this, lights began to float off of each of them.

"No!" Tidus yelled. "We're not vanishing just yet!"

The light then vanished, leaving each of them alone.

This was replaced by the distant sound of Chaos' roar.

"Maybe Chaos is trying to erase even his own despair," Terra said, looking up to the large portal in the sky.

"It must be hard, just trying to imagine that kind of emotion for him," Vaan solemnly said.

"The sadness of absolute solitude, having lost his equal in Cosmos," Cecil added.

"No way!" the Onion Knight shook his head. "That's just wrong! Trying to erase everything is no different than running away!"

"Cosmos didn't run away, but held on to hope." Bartz then took out his Crystal, and action that was repeated by each of his fellow warriors.

"As long as he have these Crystals," Lightning said, looking down at his, "we have proof of that."

"We are not mere pawns, being moved about by destiny," Firion added. "We've come this far because we have dreams we want to protect."

"Once you stop traveling down the path you've chosen, you might as well have disappeared," Cloud said.

"We will stick to our paths 'til the end. And then, we'll have something to tell Chaos," said Squall.

Zidane nodded. "Right. Our time here may be limited. But there is always something we

can leave behind."

"And we'll keep going on, until our bodies are too broken to do so." Prishe placed a hand to her pendant.

"As Cosmos bestowed hope upon all of us," the Warrior of Light spoke up, "we too, bestow upon this world a similar gift. The light shall be passed."

They then began to move forward.

000

Their final trek to Chaos' lair had brought them through Order's Sanctum, the former throne of Cosmos.

It was here that they met the last remnant of the Manikin army.

Lightning defeated the last Fallen Deity with Razor Gale.

"We've made it through the twilight. Now we have to make it through the dawn."

Vaan defeated the last Temporary Wyrm with Blinding Winds (1).

"Never thought we'd come all this way from where we'd started."

Prishe defeated the last Severed Agent (2) with Nullifying Dropkick.

"C'mon everyone! Let's go on toward Chaos and laugh in the face of oblivion!

Tidus defeated the last Ephemeral Phantom with Jecht Shot.

"Alright! We're coming close to Chaos! C'mon guys! At least practice smiling for when you'll need it!"

Zidane defeated the last Capricious Reaper with Stellar Circle 5.

"Our memories will live on inside others. So, I'm not afraid. We've come too far to loose. If we put our powers together, I know we can win."

Squall defeated the last Transient Witch with Rough Divide.

"This has been a long battle. But it's all coming to an end. It's been a learning experience."

Cloud defeated the last Imaginary Champion with Cross Slash.

"We're all fighting for our own reasons. That's what gives us the strength to go on. Let's settle this once and for all!"

Terra defeated the last Phantasmal Harlequin with Flood.

"This battle will most likely be our final battle. Together, we'll protect the future, and return to our homes.

Bartz defeated the last Fallacious Tree with Flare.

"Man, if it'd been just me against them, I'd be toast! Burnt toast at that! Luckily, I'm okay. I'm not alone."

Cecil defeated the last Delusional Warlock with Paladin Force.

"Chaos' grief and hatred . . . I feel them flowing into me . . . But I shall not falter. We will rely on whatever strength remains!"

The Onion Knight defeated the last Counterfeit Wraith with Blade Torrent.

"Um, I, uh, I just want to . . . Nothing. Never mind!"

Firion defeated the last Imitation Despot with Straight Arrow.

"We won't stop here! Trust in the path and move forward! This is it! It's our last dream!"

The Warrior of Light defeated the final Manikin, the False Stalwart, with Shining Wave.

" . . . There is nothing more to say."

With all obstacle removed, they continued on their way.

000

Surrounded by flames, sitting atop his throne, Chaos was in pain.

He growled and clutched his head. "What is this . . . ?"

The headaches came in quick, and blinding flashes.

"Rushing into me. Every single memory in the world!"

More flashes.

"The never-ending cycle, of grief, infinte, discord, hatred,"

He then roared in pain.

That's when _it _spoke to him.

_Calm yourself, _

_You have been granted understanding of the tale of the Great Will. The tale ends with your victory. The cycle ends. _

_My burden ends. I shall lend you the glorious power of Shinryu, the wyrm that cleanses all. _

_Let us crush Cosmos's remnants, and bring this fantasy to its conclusion._

000

He walked up the staircase that lease to the throne of the Edge of Madness.

Lightning held Blazefire Saber.

Vaan held Sword of Kings.

Prishe tightened her fist.

Everything that they had worked up to this point would be decided here.

Tidus held Brotherhood.

Zidane held the Mage Mashers.

Squall held Revolver.

They no longer had the option to turn back, even if they wanted to.

Cloud held Buster Blade.

Terra felt her magic flow around her.

Bartz readied his Mime abilities.

It was either win here . . .

Cecil held his spear.

The Onion Knight held the Onion Sword.

Firion held each of his weapons.

Or face oblivion.

The Warrior of Light, sword and shield in hand, stepped onto the top of the platform.

Across from them, in his throne, sat Chaos.

Seeing the warriors, he stood up, and floated into the air.

"And the end of the dream," he said, unimaginable power flowing from him, "even chaos tears itself apart!"

A massive wave of the powers of discord exploded from him, threatening to knock each of them down, but they each stood strong.

"Let us mark the end of this," Chaos growled, his eyes glowing, "eternal conflict."

And so it began.

(1) The tornado that exploded into light.

(2) The Manikins for Prishe, Vaan and Lightning would be Severed Cardinal, Temporary Pirate, and Fallen Rider respectively.

Please review

Mrfipp


	21. Chaos

Fipp: Over the weekend, I saw the fourth Resident Evil movie, and something's been bothering me. So could someone please tell me if you have any clue because you either pay more attention to the movies then I, or have played the games.

My question is this: If the whole world is basically taken over by zombies, why do those Umbrella guys keep making bigger and better zombies? I get the zombie-virus was built for weapon purposes, but what's the point of making a better weapon, if there's no one to use it on?

Someone please tell me because this has been on my mind fro the last week!

**Chaos**

Discord flowed off of Chaos as he stood before Cosmos' remnants.

"Light, can never purge darkness," he growled, setting his sights on the Warrior of Light.

With a roar, he began to fight, only for said Warrior to rush forward and swing his sword, but Chaos raised his forearm and blocked the attack. With his other arm, he was about to crush him, but Zidane flew over head and quickly slashed as Chaos' face, forcing his move back, and swing at him, but the thief was too quick.

Chaos then saw Lightning appear above him and swung her arm, casting down a Thundaga spell, while on either side of him, Vaan and Terra cast Firaga and Blizzaga respectively.

This spells would have hit him, he not flapped his wings, creating a massive gale of wind that knocked the three of them away.

He was then struck in the chest, and sent back into his throne. Across the arena, Firion began to ready another Straight Arrow, but Chaos sent a wave of flames at him, almost knocking him off the pillar.

The God then took off, high into the air and spread his wing, reading an attack, but Tidus flew up at him, about to attack, but Chaos swung his tail, striking Tidus and sending him back to the ground, crashing into Squall before he had the chance to dodge it.

Up above them, Chaos spread his arms, summoning a red sword in each hand, and suddenly vanishing from sight.

"Where did he-" Prishe didn't get the chance to finish this sentence Chaos erupted from a portal that appeared at her feet, sending her into the air.

Chaos then preformed this same movement of Bartz, the Onion Knight and Cecil. When Cloud was attacked, he was then stabbed from all sides by the sword that had been summoned, and Chaos appeared from above and crashed down at him and into the ground.

When the God stood up he quickly spun around and grabbed Firion's lance as he made to stab him in the back. His claws filled with fire, ready to take the rebel out, but a wide, and sharp pain spread across his back, causing him to drop Firion.

Turning around, he saw Squall, about to ready another strike, but Chaos blocked his strike.

It was at that moment that Tidus and the Warrior showed up, each one swinging their sword at him.

Chaos diverted his attention between the three of them, blocking their quick strong sword swings as they tried to get through his defenses, but failed to do anything.

He then pushed them back, but they were quickly pulled back in as the area at his feet erupted into a large column of fire, sending them flying into the air.

Then, unable to see through the smoke, the Onion Knight charge forward and leaped into the air, and with a swing of his sword his sent down several thunder bolts at him, which then quickly turned into a blazing hot sphere, before exploding.

From the smoke, Chaos rose high into the air. Cloud gave chase, but was knocked back at the ground. He would have crashed into the ground, but below him, Vaan swung his sword, sending a powerful gust of wind forth, which sent Cloud back up to the air.

Chaos was not expecting this, and was left vulnerable as Cloud came back up and swung his sword, digging it deep into his skin, but his body then burst into flames, sending him down.

Zidane, flying past Cloud, spun the Mages Mashers in his hand, about to go all out on the God, but the latter swung his arm, crashing it into Zidane and sending him back to the ground.

With nothing left to get in his way for the moment, his raised his arms in front of him, creating a large glowing orb of fire. He then raised in above his head and threw it down, having it explode a massive stream of fire that bathed that area in flames.

When he was sure they had been doused enough, he rocketed to the ground, punching his fist onto it and causing massive spires of rock to just from it, causing even more damage.

Prishe, having manage to dodge the attacks, ran forward, but Chaos swung his fist.

The Elvaan quickly set up three shields, Shell, Barrier, and Protect, which manage to slow Chaos down enough for her to roll out of the way before he shattered all of them.

While Chaos focused on forcing his way through Prishe's shields, Firion too this moment to attack from behind. Quickly, he drew his knives from his boots, adding Thunder magic to them, and tossed them forward, stabbing Chaos in the back. He then reeled the God back and drew out of sword and axe and slashed in the former several times, before slamming the latter into him, throwing him to the ground.

Cecil, in his Paladin armor, rushed forward, jumping over Chaos' wildly flinging tail and dove down, spinning right into him, while from the side rushed forward, stabbing Brotherhood into Chaos' side, sending him into the air.

This moment of confusion did not last long for Chaos, for the moment got back into the air, he landed back to his throne and slammed his fists to the ground. When he pulled the up, he sent a massive wave of water forward, crashing it down on the ones who were unable to dodge it in time.

The Onion Knight rushed forward, having to avoid Chaos' swings, and lunged forward. He then began a relentless assault, attacking him from all sides before swinging his blade one last time and sending the God back.

Chaos righted himself in the air and swung his arms, sending out several fireballs that bombarded the field, most of which set it ablaze with explosions.

Squall slid to a stop and raised his blade into the air, having it extend with a magical blade, and swung down, cleaving right the fire balls that were coming his way, clearing the way for the Warrior to jump over Squall. He raised his sword and conjured forth several magic sword that shot forward, skewing Chaos in several places.

When the swords vanished from the wounds they created, Chaos slammed his fists to the ground again, but this time the entire arena broke apart, sending the broken pieces of earth and rock into the air, scattering the warriors.

Lightning managed to recompose herself and settled on one of the flying boulders, but had to quickly jump off of it when Chaos crashed through it, wildly attacking everything to get at her. Switching her weapon to its gun form, she began to rapidly fire at Chaos, but the bullets had not much effect on him.

She though that she was going to be torn to pieces, but a massive fireball rocketed pass her, slamming right into Chaos before it exploded. She turned around to that it was Terra who had cast it.

Chaos quickly recovered from the attack, and prepared to counter when Bartz jumped behind, summoned a copy of the Onion Sword, and began to quickly spin around, drawing Chaos in to be slashed everything Bartz cycled, before flinging to the ground as the stones and boulders fell back into place.

Chaos growled as he stood up, shaking with fury.

"Shiver in the face of a God!" he yelled, jumping high into the air, and diving below, out of sight, over the side of the arena.

Tidus ran forward, about to give chase, but a giant green hand suddenly appeared. Had he not back-flipped when had, he would have been crushed.

Each warrior was now shocked and surprised to see that Chaos has grown to over a hundred feet tall, easily towering over the pillar that was his throne.

Peering down at the them, the God reached over and drew one of the massive swords that protruded from the charred earth.

"Everyone!" the Warrior of Light called. "Watch out!"

Chaos swung down, slamming the sword into the ground, sending out massive waves of flames that swallowed the Onion Knight and Squall.

Another swing took out Bartz and Tidus, while the next handled Vaan and Firion.

He then stabbed the sword into the middle of the arena, rolling the flames over Cecil, Cloud, Lightning.

With a roar, Chaos leapt back and pulled out three more swords from the ground. With an ear-shattering roar, Chaos reared the sword back and threw them forward, embedding each sword in the side of the pillar. Four large circles appeared atop the pillar, around Prishe, Terra, Zidane and the Warrior, before the each exploded into fire, engulfing it in a bright light.

"You resist, in vain," he said, appearing back on his throne, back to normal size.

In front of him, scattered around the arena, were the thirteen warriors, each one scarred and burned from the last attack.

His eye turned to one certain warrior specially, the one who laid in front of him; the Warrior of Light. The knight, despite being Chaos' main focus of the final blow of his last attack, he struggled to stand up. He stabbed his sword into the ground, and forced himself to his feet, grabbing the helm that fell from his head and placed it back.

Growling, Chaos stood up and walked to the Warrior, and grabbed him by the front of his chest plate and raised him into the air.

"There is no hope for any of you," Chaos rumbled. "Without Cosmos, the strength you have is ever fading. Even if I choose not to end your lives here, you will only vanish soon." His grip slightly tightened, causing the metal to groan. "It is now time for everything in existence to fall into chaos." He raised his other hand, ready to finish him off. "Sleep now."

Before he could swing his arm, the Warrior burst into light, causing Chaos to drop him, and take several steps back.

The Warrior stood up and held up his sword, causing the light to vanish.

Chaos narrowed his eyes. He had seen this before.

'_It would seem you still had once last gift to give, Cosmos.'_

The Warrior of Light now stood in front of the God of Discord, his armor now a vibrant shade of red, various new marking embedded into it, and the horns on his armor pointing forward rather then upward.

"It may be true that Cosmos is no longer of this world," the Warrior said, "but as long as there is light to battle against you, we cannot loose here."

The Warrior the raised his sword into the air, creating another shining light. When it faded, each of the other warriors were now struggling their feet, each one now coated in the same light that had surrounded the Warrior, as they too began to change in various ways.

All Firion's weapon had changed in color, from steel-gray to a golden-red.

The Onion Knight's clothes changed to long robes, and gained a sages hat while his sword was now a staff of similar design. In another flash her was in head-to-toe red clothes with a face mask, while he now held two sword.

The spear Cecil held was now a long sword.

Bartz now wore a long red cape, while three golden stars appears above his head.

Terra's entire body had transformed, having her glow light-purple, while her hair had grown in length and become wild.

Cloud sword and change into a more traditional sword, but still as large and with a transparent blue blade.

Squall's weapon was now a larger version of his gunblade, with a lion design built into the hilt, and with a large blue blade.

Zidane's upper torso and arms, and the waist and below, was covered in wild pink fur.

Tidus' sword had grown in length, gaining more interact designs along the hilt and blade.

Prishe's clothes has changed to more sturdy, red leather garbs, with metal attached to the wrists, shoulders and chest.

Vaan's now held turned to a long, golden sword with a wavering blade, and a sun embedded in the hilt.

Lightning's weapon was now gray in color, and the blade was larger, now forked.

The Warrior narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword at Chaos.

"Great spirit, guide us."

Chaos roared as the Warrior charged, and breathed out a massive plume of fire, but the knight quickly swung his sword, essentially cutting through the searing fireball.

Through the fireball, Tidus flew at Chaos, much faster then before, and rushed as Chaos, charging into him and knocking him back, and quickly retreating before he could be attacked back.

While Chaos was down, the Onion Knight ran up and swung his Sage staff, quickly sending massive chucks of ice down on him, before quickly switching to Ninja, and letting loose more attacks then could be counted, and throwing him into the air.

Chaos quickly up-righted himself and spun around, sending out waves of flames, but Zidane skillfully leaped through the flames, avoiding the burns, and rammed Chaos in the chest, striking at him quickly with his own blades, and retreating as fast as he appeared.

Chaos landed on the ground, just as Prishe ran forward, and leaped in the air. While he managed to block Prishe's first attack, she managed to continue with the kicks and punches, one after another, and at a much faster rate than normal, before dealing one last kick to the chest.

Cloud then appeared from behind and swung his sword. Chaos made to block him, Cloud was able to easily break through his defenses and send the god flying.

Cecil, as a Paladin, then struck from below, sending Chaos into the air, before shifting to Dark Knight, and dropping down and kicking him to the ground, where below Vaan swung up, stabbing him in the back. Bartz then rushed forward, striking him and threw him across the field.

Chaos landed on all fours and swung his arms, sending forth ripping winds, but Lightning jumped over them and pointed her weapon at him, quickly shooting numerous bullets at him that tore right through him.

This attack caused him to stumbled back, and right into Squall, who jumped up and began to relentlessly attack the God,, before throwing him into the air.

It was here that he met Terra, who cast two Blizzaga spells, that threw him to the ground, where Firion jumped up and sliced at him, draining him through his blood.

Lightning then jumped up and spun around, cutting at Chaos in a show of rose petals.

Vaan's sword glowed and bright white light as he swung him, causing an explosion as it struck him.

Prishe jumped up and planted a drop kick on his chest.

Tidus threw a blitz ball, quickly followed by two more.

Below him, Zidane raised his arms into the air, creating a large column of energy around him, surrounding Chaos.

Squall, in only an instant, flew at Squall, slicing at Chaos.

Cloud then struck and Chaos, and returned to delivered several more attack, before dealing one last downwards swing.

He was then attacked by several Holy spells, then Flares that came one after the other, before Terra finished it with Ultima.

Bartz then jumped up and Chaos felt as though he was assaulted by hundreds of punches.

Cecil then came in and struck him with light several times, before striking from above.

A massive fireball then exploded around him, before the Onion Knight came at him and struck him from all sides at once.

Firion's weapons then appeared around him, flying as they attacked him, before one last strike.

The Warrior then jumped at him and struck him from before, before a large magical blade appeared and thrust Chaos into the sky.

"I give my all, to this sword!" The Warrior then rushed forward, stabbing at Chaos, leaving a spike of light where he inflicted the injury. This attack was continued several more times.

Firion yelled as he each of his weapon became infused with magic, at he assaulted Chaos. "Lance! Slash!" Shatter! Shoot! Sword!"

"The best is yet to come!" The Onion Knight reached into the pouches on his back and threw countless shuriken forward, before quickly changing Jobs and blasted Chaos with Holy.

"The moon leads me!" Cecil flew forward, striking Chaos, before switching to Dark Knight and throwing dark flames at him.

"The wind guides me!" Bartz attacked with the Warrior's sword and Brotherhood in his hand with Sword of Kings in the air, infusing them with water. Infusing them with earth, he attack with Mage Mashers, Cecil's spear and a bare fist. With wind with attacked with Firion's axe, Buster Sword and Blazefire Saber. With fire he attack with Onion Sword, Revolver and Terra's sword.

Chaos saw Terra building up energy, about to fire a massive attack, and made to stop her before she could do so, but was stopped.

Cloud began to unleash countless strikes, more then he should have in such a short amount of time.

Squall swung his sword, putting all his effort into each strike.

Zidane appeared from all sides, quickly rushing with and vanishing before Chaos could find a way to counter.

Tidus then swung his sword at Chaos several times with wide arcs, before jumping into the air and throwing a blitz ball that hit Chaos on his head.

With a yell, Prishe rushed forward and delivered punch after kick after punch add kick, before throwing her fist at him, causing a green light to burst around him, then threw the other fist, summoning a gust of wind to knock him back.

"Got a surprise for you!" Vaan called out, as he swung his arm into the air, bringing up waves of blue and red energy from below. "You're mine!" He then thrust his palms out, sending out powerful white tornado. "Not a chance!" Two flaming blue sphere appeared in his hands, before he threw them at Chaos.

"Time to end it!" Lightning then jumped forward and sliced at Chaos in a complicated fashion of sword swing, kicks and gun shots. "Wide open!" He stabbed him, and swung it, creating a large tear. "Good bye!" He made one last jump into the air and swung down (2).

"See ya!" Vaan summoned up a large black hole above Chaos, which pulled him in.

Prishe quickly cast Holy, which then, because of her earlier attacks, caused a large magical explosion. "Boom!"

The blitz ball that Tidus had thrown rebounded back up, and he kick it back down, exploding upon hitting him. "Game set!"

"For the final touch," Zidane clipped the Mage Mashers together. "Fly away!" In a pink blur, Zidane flew around Chaos, leaving the God no room to strike back.

"This is it." Squall then swung at Chaos with one last attack. "Mission accomplished."

"This is . . ." Cloud appeared above him and swung down.

"I can protect everything!" Terra swung her arms, summoning forth large crescent-shaped blades of energy down on him.

"This wind," the weapons of his allies appeared around Bartz, before they merged into the Brave Blade. He then grabbed it and attack Chaos, "is with me!"

"Light and darkness cast aloft!" Cecil flew down and struck Chaos, casting a cross of light in his wake.

"Burn it up!" A flaming meteor fell from the sky and crashed on the God. "Here I come!" The Onion Knight then appeared behind Chaos, attacking him from the back.

Firion gave aim as his weapons appeared around him, as well as a glowing orange energy. With a yell with let loose the arrow, sending all of his weapons forward.

Chaos felt all his strength leaving him, he tried to make some sort of plan to retaliate-

"You're finished!"

That was when the Warrior of Light dealt the finishing blow.

(1) Respectively, Prishe is now wearing the Usukane Haramaki armor set, Vaan is equipped with Tournesol, and Lightning with Omega Weapon.

(2) I'm using the Ex-Burst I made for Lightning before I heard she'd be in Dissidia 012, a variation of Army of One, rather then Odin's abilities because those have been incorporated as her 'HP Attacks'.


	22. Epilouge

Fipp: Normally, I'm not a big app kind of guy, but earlier this week I found out you could download Gameboy games (via the Gameboid app) to your phone.

First thing I did was download FFIV-VI.

Also, this is not the last chapter.

Remember those guys from Cosmos' flashback?

**Epilogue**

Fire erupted around them, threatening to engulf the world into flames.

"Cosmos . . ." Chaos growled, his body breaking apart. He looked down the thirteen warriors below him, each of whom began to vanish from his sight. "Now I know, what you left behind." The last warrior left was the Warrior of Light, but he only remained momentarily, before he too vanished.

"Here end, the war of the Gods!" Chaos called out to the empty world. "Destiny's hand, cannot be stayed. Begone mortals."

Fire that was that then remained.

000

The wind blew, gently swaying the grass of the field.

Each warrior looked around, confused on their sudden arrival to this place.

"The battle, has come to an end," the Warrior said, looking forward.

Where she stood, Lightning looked around, wondering as to where to go next.

But her attention was caught by a gentle blue glow coming from her hand.

_She looked around her, genuinely happy for the first time if a long time._

_Father reunited with son._

_Sister reunited with sister and her lover._

_She make sure that the other person here would be reunited with their loved one._

_Far away in the distance, the two who allowed them this moment, trapped in the crystal tower, would always be together._

Lightning held her Crystal between her forefinger and thumb, as she took on a blue glow.

"I think this is the end for us," she said aloud, catching the attention of the other warriors. "I think it's time for us to go home."

Lightning then vanished.

_He looked around him, and fiddled with the complicated controls. Next to him, his partner sat, happy._

_As they floated into the air, he looked down to the city, having faith that it was in no better hands than who held it._

_They flew away, not knowing, not caring, but all the more excited, as to where they would go next._

Vaan, glowing a shade of orange, chuckled and her rolled his Crystal in his palm.

"I think she's right," he said. "We're going home. I wonder what's waiting for us now?" He tossed the Crystal into the air.

He vanished as it landed back in his hand.

_She sat on the grassy cliff that overlooked the ocean. Standing on its edge, her best friend played the song that had held so much importance._

_She looked behind her to see the people who had helped up to this point walk up to them._

_There was now a limit to how long she would remain. That was okay. She was all the more happy for it._

Prishe, glowing purple, fiddled her hands on her Crystal and looked around her.

"This is a real nice place. You know, we should come back here some time. For a picnic or something."

She then vanished.

_He couldn't feel her, but at the same time, he could._

_It didn't take much to realize he was a hypocrite, but . . ._

_He let go of his hug, and walked right through her. It was time for the dream to end._

_For now._

Tidus, glowing blue, hugged his Crystal to his chest, before turning to the others and flashing a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll always be right here." He pointed towards his heart.

Tidus then ran towards the lake, and off the rock, vanishing before he hit the water.

_She ran towards him, jumping into his arms._

_He caught her, and spun around._

_She struck him, of course. He would have done the same thing in her position._

_But she relented, and hugged him again, silently crying into his shoulder._

_This was the perfect ending._

"It's time," Zidane said, glowing orange, "to return where we're supposed to be."

He feel back, having his tail catch the branch he was sitting on, and fling him into the air, vanishing into the sun's light.

_A shooting star streaked across the night sky._

_She looked at him. He looked at her._

_He smiled. When was the last time he did that?_

_Behind them, someone was complaining about a dead camera._

_They both reached for each other._

Squall caught a feather, and glowed purple.

"Maybe we can go on a mission together again,"

He vanished.

_The meteor barreled down on the planet, threatening to destroy, despite the fact all was being done to stop it._

_There was a blinding flash of light, causing all to go white for them._

_But, that was okay. He had faith things would turn out okay._

_She'd make sure of that._

Cloud shouldered his weapon and turned towards the field of yellow flowers.

"Not interested," he said, half-heartrendingly, vanishing in a glow of green.

_The airship sailed through the air. The world seem so much cleaner already._

_She looked ahead to everything that lay before her. At one point, she was afraid, but now she wasn't, because there was so much she now understood._

_She reached behind her head and pulled out her ribbon, letting her hair fly in the wind, feeling truly free._

Terra reached out and caught a small bit of pollen.

"I think, I know how to keep going." Around her, more pollen was flying around in the wind. "Thank you," she said, vanishing in a pink glow.

_He raced across the plains on his trusted chocobo._

_Behind him, the two princesses were also on chocobo, while the third was above them, flying on the dragon._

_He grinned to himself, unable to wait for what the world had to offer them next._

The branch landed in the forest.

"Just when your having the most fun," Bartz said, walking into the forest, "that's when time always flies."

He vanished in a purple glow.

_Before them, on this special day for them, stood all their closest friends, here to celebrate with them._

_But the room still seemed empty._

_There were two people who were missing, who should have been here, but weren't._

_But, he'd wait, and give them the time they needed._

"It's mine to pass on," Cecil said, looking to the moon in the sky as it slipped through all its phases. "This strength I've learned from everyone."

He vanished in a glow of blue.

_Around them, the people of their hometown cheered._

_The earth shook, signaling the return of the Crystal's light to the world._

_A new dawn had arrived for the world._

The Onion Knight looked around nervously, hugging his Crystal.

"T-Thank you!" He looked up to the sky as several birds flew overhead. "Everyone!"

He vanished in a green glow.

Of the two remaining two, only one stayed, the other choosing to move forward.

_He stood in the throne room, his two best friends on either side of him, while the third walked away._

_Too much had happened between them, but that wasn't the end._

_He was sure that he'd come back one day._

Firion looked down to the bed of wild roses, and smiled to himself.

"This isn't the end," he said, glowing red. "Another dream is waiting to begin."

He then vanished.

Now alone, the Warrior of Light walked forward, before pausing on the hill edge and looking forward.

"May the light, forever shine upon us."

_With Crystal in hand, the Warrior of Light strode towards the castle that loomed on the horizon._

_This day was only the start of the fantasy._

Please review

Mrfipp


	23. Master of Legend

Fipp: Now for the first of the 'Distant Glory' chapters, this one for the Warrior of Cosmos that appeared back in Cosmos' chapter.

**Master of Legend**

_Master of Legend: Wielder of a powerful weapon, it is her duty to protect the worlds._

_000_

The Warrior of Light walked through waters of Order's Sanctum, before stopping briefly, to allow the person who was behind him to walk in front of him.

After she was a good two meters away, she turned back to him.

"You're lost, aren't you?" she asked. She was a young woman with short blue hair, dressed mostly blue with white bell-sleeves fastened to her arms, white skirts attacked to her waist, black shorts with thigh-high black stockings.

Her name was Aqua (1).

Aqua gave a light shake of her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're wondering what this place is?" she asked the question the Warrior did not voice. "This is a place where victors of the War come in order to become stronger, be it their minds or bodies. But you're not supposed to be here. Not yet anyway."

She shook her head and turned around.

"Never mind. Come on. Let's see if we can't get you home."

Aqua then walked away.

000

Unfortunately, it seemed that there was a infestation of Manikins in the area, forcing the Warrior to destroy them as they came along them.

He also discovered a copy of himself, something that will confuse him for the rest of his life, and Firion.

Both, determined to improve themselves, battled the Warrior, though they had both lost.

000

_Distant Glory: Master of Legend 2-5: Another time, another place, the Master makes a grand proclamation._

_000_

"I'm sorry about the Manikins," Aqua apologized. "I'm not really sure how they could have gotten here." She thought for a moment. "Maybe they have some sort of alternate form of transportation that we are unaware of?

"Regardless, their presences here is quite unusual, but I chose to let it unfold, to see how you would perform in such a situation."

As they moved along, Warrior had encountered the Onion Knight, Cecil and Bartz, and managed to defeat them.

000

_Distant Glory: Master of Legend 3-5: As long as we have the proper choices in front of us, and pure future will always exist._

_000_

"If you don't mind me asking you," Aqua asked, "can you tell me why you fight? What mission do you have that has brought you here?

"I don't want you to answer me now, but . . . ."

Aqua never finished her statement, and instead she only walked away.

While following her, the Warrior fought, and defeated, Terra, Cloud and Squall.

000

_Distant Glory: Master of Legend 4-5: We are not alone. Remember that. The future cannot be ours without others to help us._

_000_

"I may not know how you got here, but you must not have done it alone. That's good. Sometimes, the only way you can even hope to move forward is with the help of those close to you."

The Warrior was curios as to what Aqua was speaking about, but was unable to give much though as he fought Zidane, Tidus and Prishe.

000

_Distant Glory: Master of Legend 5-5: A wish to be fulfilled, and promises kept. Soon, the bridge to the world of light shall be formed._

_000_

"You're doing well so far. Every challenge that's been up to you has been taken out. But there's still something you have to do."

After Aqua had said that, the Warrior fought Vaan and Lightning.

When that was done and over with, he continued to follow her.

000

The Warrior walked forward, seeing Aqua had stopped several feet short of Cosmos' throne, with her back to him.

"You did well, being able to come as far as you did," she said, now turning to face him. "Do you remember the question I wanted to ask answer?"

The Warrior nodded.

Aqua too, nodded.

"Good." She then raised her hand in front of her, and in a flash of light, and the scattering of several pink petals, a strange, silver-blue, key-shaped sword appeared with a rounded curve near the head with three teeth pointing out of it.

"Then let us start."

000

"Looks like you have a great deal of light with you too."

Both warriors charged forward, nearing each other, but the Warrior slid to a stop and swung his sword, sending out a streak of fire towards Aqua, but the latter quickly cart-wheeled out of the way.

When she landed on her feet, she pointed her weapon at the Warrior, and three fireballs shot out in quick succession, forcing the Warrior the block them with his shield, each one exploding upon impact.

Through the smoke of the fire, Aqua jumped at him and swung her weapon, but the Warrior blocked her attack with his own sword, knocking her off balance leaving open to be sliced at by Warrior several times.

While he managed to get in a few good swings at her, as he was about to deal the final strike, a magical barrier appeared around Aqua, deflecting the Warrior's attack. Aqua then rushed forward, slamming into the Warrior and knocking him back.

Aqua then rushed in, about to deal a swing with her sword, when the Warrior landed on the ground, summoning a large shining shield in front of him, not only blocking Aqua's attack, but several spikes of light shot out from it, sending her flying back.

The blue-haired woman landed on her feet, and saw the Warrior run at her, but she quickly cart-wheeled backwards, the blade almost nicking her. When she landed she pointed her blade into the air, summoning numerous glowing disks to the ground at her feet.

The Warrior, not knowing what they were, quickly stopped in his steps, and made a retreat, but to his surprise, the disks followed him, stopping where he landed, exploding upon contact.

The knight crashed to the ground, barely able to roll out of the way as Aqua shot out a ball of thunder from the tip of her weapon at where he was.

He managed to jump back up and threw his shield at her, knocking her back. Running forward, he grabbed his defensive tool and swung at her.

Only for the attack to move through her, as though she wasn't there.

He was suddenly attacked from behind by Aqua, who quickly began a relentless series of assaults, leaving an afterimage after each attack, before deliver one final strike that sent him into the air.

Aqua then jumped after him, but the warrior blocked her attack and sent her flying to the ground, creating waves when she crashed into the waters.

Above her, the Warrior swung his sword, creating a large number of magically-created swords that hovered around him, and with another swing of his sword, he sent them raining down on her.

The Warrior landed back on the ground and raised his sword, in case Aqua came at him, but was ill-prepared for a column of light to appear above him, crashing down on him while Aqua jumped at him. She swung at him, knocking him back to the ground and raised her blade, summoning a large aura around it, increasing its length by several times, and spinning above her head several times, and then swinging it downwards, catching the Warrior in the blast.

The knight was thrown back and tumbled onto the waters before jumping back up. He stabbed his sword into the ground and swung it, sending out a wave a light towards her.

Aqua stood still and held her blade back. When the light was upon her she swung, causing a large burst of light.

When the light faded, the Warrior's attack had not only faded, but Aqua now stood in gray-blue full-body armor. Her weapon had also changed, though keeping the main basic design (2).

She then charged at the Warrior, who swung summoned more sword into the air and threw them at Aqua, but she quickly jumped into the air.

Once more, to the Warrior's surprise, in a flash, Aqua's weapon had somehow turned into a large flying vehicle, which she jumped onto and dove at the Warrior, crashing into him and sending him flying across the field and crashing into one of the numerous shell-like stones protruding from the ground.

Diving towards him, Aqua dismissed her ride and took her weapon back into her hand and rolled towards the knight. He quickly cast several spells at her, but they were deflected by a honeycomb barrier that had suddenly appeared in front of her, giving her time to strike and send him into the air.

She then jumped up and began to spin around rapidly, balancing the Warrior atop the magical field that surrounded her, before giving one last strike.

"You're done here!" Aqua raised her weapon and blasted him back with a burst of magic. She then crouched low to the ground, before quickly jumping up straight and spinning around.

The faster she spun, bright bullets of light shot from around her, striking the Warrior, while she positioned one of her legs directly behind her, and then jumped high into the air, and slammed Rainfell down, sending streams of light forward, right into the Warrior.

"That wasn't so bad."

The Warrior struggled to get up. The blue-haired woman then raised her weapon into the air, conjuring a large fireball at its tip, from which numerous smaller fireballs shot from it, each one aiming for the knight, but he quickly rolled out of the way and summoned several Blizzards.

The chucks of ice collided with the fireballs, and exploded into large clouds steam, blocking Aqua's view of the Warrior, but she soon regained sight of him when he burst through the steam and swung at her, though she managed to block.

She was so focused on his sword, that she did not react in time to block the shield as it slammed into her stomach. With Aqua knocked off balance, the Warrior quickly grabbed his shield and threw Aqua into the air and stabbed upward, creating a large blade of light, sending it right at her.

As Aqua was thrown into the air, her armor vanished in a bright light, and her weapon shifted back to its original shape.

000

Aqua brushed her sleeves off.

"You're quite good," she said as she finished cleaning herself up. "And I think, I have my answer."

The Warrior tilted his head, not understanding.

"As we fought just now, your heart was open to me, and I could see right into it." She raised her hand, and summoned her weapon. "The conviction you hold towards it is strong. You shouldn't waver with such thing." She lowered her weapon and took several steps forward, walking past the Warrior, who turned to watch her leave.

She then stopped. "But these goals you are working for, there's something you have to remember regarding them; simply having the resolve isn't enough. Because there are times when, despite everything you do, nothing will turn out right for you."

Aqua looked down to the ground sadly for several moments, before turning back to the Warrior, and smiled. "But, in the end, you just have to have faith in these things. Even if it means, simply sitting around, waiting for someone to come to the rescue."

The Warrior gave this a moment's thought, and nodded.

Aqua gave one more smile and nod.

"It's good that you understand." She then turned away. "Now if you excuse me, there's somewhere I have to be right now.

And with that, Aqua had left the field, leaving the Warrior to return to where he had come from.

(1) In the previous Cycle, Aqua was a last minute addition, and as a result, had to be outsourced from a separate multiverse then what Cosmos usually took warriors from.

(1) Keyblade Armor and Rainfell Keyblade.

Please review

Mrfipp


	24. Redemption of the General

Fipp: And here is the final chapter!

Also, on Friday I managed to beat FFIV on my phone, and only today did I manage to beat each characters individual final bosses in 'Birth by Sleep'.

**Redemption of the General**

Garland looked around the charred and scarred remains of the Edge of Madness, letting the current situation sink it.

He had always been in the Cycle. Sometime he won. Sometime he lost.

But always-

"Look what popped up."

The sudden voice caught Garland's attention, having him turn around to looked toward Chaos' throne.

Sitting upon the stone throne, was a man dressed in black leather, his hands folded together with his chin resting on them.

Garland knew this man as General Douglas Hein

Hein glared at Garland for several moments, before he stood up and strode to the large knight.

"Seems you ended up in this damned place as well. Such a shame," said Hein, shaking his head. "Whatever the reason you've found yourself here, enjoy yourself." This was part was said with bitterness as he walked past Garland, and down the stairs.

000

Garland walked across the charred land of Chaos' domain, and it was in these lands that he found a counterpart of himself (1), and the Emperor.

He managed to defeat both of them when they came at him.

000

The Redemption of the General 2-5: Another time, another place. The General makes a grand proclamation.

000

"And what ill-fate has brought you here?" Hein asked. "I can tell you had no intention of being here to begin with, but yet you still find yourself in this literal hellhole. But I supposes, that it doesn't matter just _how _you got here, but that you ended up here, to this place were those who have failed in the Cycle end up here."

As he continued on, Garland faced the Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, and Exdeath.

000

Redemption of the General 3-5: The past cannot be undone, the title was won for one goal, and past tragedies hold heavily on his heart.

000

"Many years ago, I lost everything I held dear, to forces I couldn't hope to combat at the time. Do you know what it's like, people around you, dropping dead for seemingly no reason? Feeling as though something was tearing your very soul from your body?"

Soon to stand in Garland's way was Kefka, Sephiroth, and Ultimecia.

000

Redemption of the General 4-5: The past holds him, strangling him, he does what he believes is right, only to fall into further despair.

000

"It wasn't too long ago that I was engaged in battle. The woman I was to fight seemed so optimistic, even when she learned the truth, knew of her own fate-to-be. She chose to let it happen, and have hope.

"I'm different. I will not just sit around and let others do my work for me. I will work towards my own goal, regardless of costs."

Garland next fought Kuja, Jecht, and Nag'molada.

000

Redemption of the General 5-5: Can there be mercy, even for one's self?

000

"You're almost there. Go."

Garland finished off Vayne, and Dysley, and continued on his way.

000

The large knight stepped forward, entering the throne of Chaos.

Sitting where he first encountered him, was Hein.

"So you make it this far." Hein glared at Garland. "You've made it far, but I'm afraid this is where you stop." Hein then stood up, and drew a pistol from his coat and pointed it at Garland. "Because I mark the end of your journey."

000

"Out of my way, knight," Hein said, lifting his pistol into the air, before pointing it at his opponent.

Garland, dragging his massive weapon behind him, then charged at Hein, but the latter simply began to fire at him, unleashing numerous rounds at the knight, who was forced to stagger beneath the countless bullets.

Seeing Garland preoccupied for the moment, Hein quickly put away the pistol away, only to draw an assault rifle. Instead of shooting it at Garland, he pointed it into the air, and fired off a flare from the muzzle.

The flare, upon reaching a high enough altitude, it exploded, and began to rain down a half-dozen smaller flares on the battlefield, one of which landed on Garland, then exploding when it came into contact with him.

The large knight was tossed into the air, but quickly recomposed himself in the air and swung his sword downward, detaching the blade from the hilt, connected via a chain, having it fly in the same direction. The large blade collided with Hein, sending him into the air, leaving him open for Garland to fly at him, strike him with his sword, having him crash to the stone below.

Garland then rushed down, intending to crush Hein, but the General quickly rolled out of the way, leaving the knight to crash into nothing. When Hein jumped back up and fired the rifle at him, knocking him back, and onto one of the other flares that had landed on the ground from earlier, causing another explosion.

Seeing Garland thrown into the air, Hein raised his arm, before quickly swinging it down, summoning a large laser from above to rain down on Garland, crashing him back to the ground.

But the Knight was quick to jump back up, and split his sword in two, and summoned numerous fiery spikes that flew towards Hein, but the man quickly rolled out of the way, only to be skewered on the lance-form of Garland's sword as he rushed forward, and then to have its hammer-form slammed down on him. He then proceeded to swing around, savagely beating him with its separated form, before knocking him back into one of the invisible walls that surrounded him.

When Hein landed on the ground, he quickly lifted up the rifle and pointed at the charging Garland, but instead of firing bullets, a small cube was fired, and upon hitting Garland, it exploded into a massive mound of thick, green gel which heavily restricted the knight's movements.

Hein, with another signaling another hand sign in the air, summoned one more laser from above, this was in the form of numerous bolts of energy that rained down from the sky and atop Garland.

With this attack, the gel around Garland quickly melted away. He was about to rush forward and begin to counterattack Hein, but the General was in front of the knight, and quickly slashed at him several times with a combat knife he had had in his possession, and skillfully maneuvered behind him, only to shoot in the in the back with the pistol.

Garland managed to quickly recovered from this attack and spun around and heaved his sword, now in its axe-form, and swung down on Hein-

But an bright light shot off of Hein, causing Garland to stumble backward. When he stood back up he saw that Hein was surrounded in a dull-orange shield (2).

Garland made for another swing, but his sword bounced off the shield, and Hein shot him point-blank in the chest, sending him back.

The General then brought out his rifle again and shot at Garland, casting off another gel pack that quickly swallowed the knight. Hein then rushed forward and stabbed at Garland, and sent him into the air, only to shoot at him several times with the pistol.

As soon as Garland hit the ground again, Hein made another hand gesture, having another laser from the sky slice across the field, only violently explode in its wake, catching Garland in the blast.

"This is the end for you!" Hein snapped, shooting at Garland and sending him back.

A holographic screen then appeared in front of him, and carefully, but quickly, he began to press numerous of the interactive buttons. The whole screen then flashed red.

"All systems go." Hein slammed his hand onto the screen, and a massive beam of energy, one that dwarfed the previous ones, fired down from above, and right at Garland.

"You should have yielded."

Hein landed back on the ground, and pointed the rifle at Garland and fired, but Garland swung his sword, creating two large cyclones in front of him, protecting him from the attacks.

Garland then rushed forward and swung upwards, sending Hein into the air, and pointed his weapon at him. The blade then shot forward, tossing him upwards and into the sky. While in the air, Hein pointed his rifle down at Garland, firing down numerous flares that exploded upon impact with the ground.

Then through the smoke, Garland leapt up and swung his sword, striking Hein and sending him to the ground.

With Hein down for the moment, Garland threw his sword forward, water frothing from the blade as it snaked forward.

It then struck Hein, exploding into a geyser.

The shields around the General then shattered away.

000

Hein glared at Garland.

"Just because you win one fight, does not mean you'll win all of them. Just know this, that when it comes down to it, you will most likely fail at what you whished to accomplish, and we may meet utter failure."

He turned around, and began to walk away.

Not even bothering to see where he would go, Garland turned away, and began to way down the stairs.

"But you can't let your loss stop you. It is sometimes, in our grief, in our rage, in our self-loathing, does our resolve become even stronger."

(1) Very little surprised Garland these days.

(2) The same technology used to protect Barrier Cities.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
